Des explications méritées
by Mrs Sirius BlackG
Summary: Ma petite version du début de la saison 2, en attendant la vraie ;) Rating M au cas où, mais pas dans les premiers chapitres en tout cas.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Après avoir beaucoup lu de fanfics sur le couple Henry/Jo, j'ai eu envie d'apporter ma petite pierre à l'édifice, parce que j'avais trop d'idées qui me trottaient dans la tête. Et comme mon maître à penser, le grand Albus Dumbledore, je pense "ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans ses rêves en oubliant de vivre". Donc j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre version du début de la saison 2, au moins nous vivrons ces rêves ensemble, ahah! Et puis ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe dans ma tête qu'il faudrait en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ;)

Sinon ce chapitre n'est pas bien grand il me semble, mais c'est le début, je ne voulais pas trop en révéler ^^ (et puis surtout j'ai aimé l'idée de couper à ce moment là, j'ai des tendances sadiques vous verrez =P)

Voilà, assez bavardé, j'espère que vous apprécierez =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** : Je suis immortel

« C'est une longue histoire…

\- C'est toujours une longue histoire avec toi Henry.

\- Elle n'a pas tort pour le coup, intervint Abraham.

\- Merci Abraham pour cette remarque pleine de soutien et de compassion, je saurai m'en souvenir, lui répondit son père, agacé par l'attitude de son fils qu'il aurait souhaitée plus sympathique.

\- Eh quoi ?! Elle a raison, tu as toujours plein de choses à raconter avant d'en arriver aux faits !

\- Abraham, s'il te plait, ne…

\- Si je vous dérange dans votre petite dispute de couple vous me le dites hein ! coupa Jo, qui commençait déjà à en avoir assez. Mais elle était là pour avoir la vérité pleine et entière, peu importait le temps que cela prendrait.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que nous… Oh mon Dieu non ! s'exclama Henry, légèrement dégoûté de l'insinuation faite par Jo.

Ce n'était pas l'aspect de l'homosexualité qui le dégoûtait, il prônait au contraire la tolérance à ce sujet, depuis toujours. Ce n'était pas non plus la différence d'âge, car il lui était arrivé d'avoir des partenaires bien plus âgées que lui, du moins c'est ce qui était inscrit à l'état civil. Mais le fait que quelqu'un puisse penser qu'il entretenant une relation avec son fils le choquait au plus haut point, même si bien sûr personne n'était au courant de ce lien qui les unissait.

\- Ah non pas ça ! Non, Seigneur, non ! ajouta Abraham.

\- Détendez-vous, je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, c'était juste une blague !

Henry se détendit légèrement, ainsi qu'Abe, mais il redevint vite perturbé lorsque Jo reprit d'un air plus sérieux :

\- En revanche, ma question n'en était pas une, de blague : je veux savoir ce qui se passe, sans fioritures ou idées tordues pour me mentir. Je le saurai de toute façon.

\- Ecoute, capitula Henry, assieds-toi si tu tiens vraiment à tout savoir. Abe, aurais-tu la gentillesse d nous préparer des litres de café d'avance s'il te plait ?

\- À vos ordres chef !

\- Des litres ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop là ?

\- Non, je t'assure qu'après ce qu'il va te révéler, tu vas en avoir grandement besoin.

\- OK alors allons-y ! Henry, raconte-moi cette vie trépidante que tu mènes en secret !

\- Eh vous ne commencez pas sans moi hein ! lança Abraham.

\- Tu connais déjà l'histoire, je crois que commencer maintenant ne te fera pas perdre le fil, même si tu manques 5 minutes.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais ne va pas trop vite non plus, je veux voir sa tête, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est promis, j'attendrai ton retour pour le plus gros de l'histoire.

Abe partit donc vers la cuisine, non sans jeter un dernier regard à son père et à Jo, qui se faisaient face. Lui était assis dans un fauteuil de style néoclassique, elle sur le canapé qui datait des années 70, acheté avec Abigail. Ils ne disaient pas un mot. Jo attendait patiemment qu'Henry trouve le meilleur moyen de commencer, car après tout, il avait tellement de choses à raconter et expliquer qu'il fallait bien choisir par quoi allait débuter son histoire. Il prit une grande respiration, ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il tenta une nouvelle de parler, puis une autre, mais aucun son ne sortir. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau à vrai dire. Se sentant idiot de ne pas trouver ainsi ses mots, il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, le tout en se triturant nerveusement les mains.

Jo ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà vu confus, triste, embarrassé, légèrement nerveux, et même parfois carrément bizarre, notamment lorsqu'il était sur le terrain et qu'il cherchait des indices. Mais ces derniers temps, en dehors même des enquêtes classiques, cela lui était souvent arrivé. Il disparaissait d'une scène de crime sans raison, ne participait plus aux conversations, se perdait dans ses pensées pendant des heures. Elle pensait que cela devait venir de la découverte du décès de la mère d'Abraham, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le troublait autant. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa femme aux dernières nouvelles ! Mais malgré tout, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi tendu, comme si toutes les émotions qu'il avait accumulées jusque-là menaçaient de sortir à tout moment. Et cela l'effrayait un peu à dire vrai car aussi gentleman qu'il puisse être dans la vie de tous les jours, il n'était pas bon pour qui que ce soit, même pour un docteur passant sa vie avec des morts, de ne jamais laisser parler son cœur.

Elle allait parler pour l'aider à se lancer quand soudain un mot sortit de la bouche d'Henry :

\- Immortel.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je suis immortel.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2! Un peu plus long que le précédent je crois. J'ai bien évidemment coupé, sinon c'est pas drôle =P N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2: « Henry est mon père »

\- Henry, tu as mis plus de cinq minutes pour trouver ce mensonge ? Sérieusement ? Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'insiste en fait. Tu vois, je pensais que tu me considérais comme un peu plus intelligente, comme une partenaire en qui tu pouvais avoir confiance, peut-être même comme une amie à qui tu pouvais te confier, lança Jo. Après une courte pause elle continua : Tu peux me dire ce que je suis au juste pour toi ? Et ne me mens pas, n'essaie pas de m'attendrir avec tes grands yeux, ton petit sourire, et tes stupides gentillesses que tu ne penses pas une seule seconde, ça ne marchera plus, j'ai compris ton petit jeu.

\- Jo, je t'assure que je ne te mens pas. Je le jurerais sur ma vie si je le pouvais. Je t'en prie, écoute mon histoire en entier, essaie de comprendre, et ensuite tu pourras partir, me faire virer, me frapper même, ou pire, me quitter à jamais. Mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie à genoux, écoute-moi à défaut de me croire. Il joignit le geste à la parole et s'agenouilla devant elle, lui prenant les mains. Il les trouva extrêmement froides malgré la colère dont elle faisait preuve qui colorait ses joues.

Henry semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue après cette longue tirade. Il aurait aimé dire à sa partenaire tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, tous ces sentiments qui s'étaient développés au fil des mois, des enquêtes, et des soirées à boire tous les deux. Cela allait être difficile, mais il allait tout lui avouer, quitte à la perdre ensuite si elle ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Abraham avait raison, elle devait être dans la confidence de tout, y compris des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

\- OK, vas-y l'immortel, explique-moi comment tu es parvenu à braver la mort pendant, quoi, 40 ans ? lança sarcastiquement Jo.

Elle aurait voulu y croire, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était trop pour elle. Malgré tout le respect et la confiance qu'elle pouvait avoir envers le docteur, elle ne pouvait plus croire l'homme. Mais elle voulait lui laisser une chance de se racheter. Car bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se l'avouer, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était attachée à lui plus que de raison.

\- Ouch. Ça me fait vraiment beaucoup de peine de t'entendre dira ça comme ça. M'enfin, je suppose que tu as tes raisons, et que tu ne me les diras pas. Je comprends, et je l'accepte. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'expliquer, et s'il te plait, essaie de ne pas m'interrompre, c'est déjà bien assez difficile.

\- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te garantis rien. Je ne suis pas une adepte du fantastique.

Prenant une grande respiration, non sans lui jeter un regard courroucé, il se lança dans son récit :

\- Tout a débuté le 19 septembre 1779.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas bien saisi la date, ça te dérangerait de répéter ?

\- 19 septembre 1779.

\- Il y a donc…

\- 236 ans, oui, intervint Abraham, qui revenait avec entre les mains un plateau chargé de plusieurs cruches de café et trois tasses.

\- Je peux continuer ? demanda Henry.

\- Oh mais je t'en prie, ça commence tellement bien, railla Jo.

\- Bien. Donc le 19 septembre 1779, je naissais. Mon père était commerçant, il dirigeait une compagnie maritime. Je tiens ma montre de lui d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi j'y tiens autant, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait.

Répondant au regard interrogateur de Jo, il poursuivit :

\- J'ai appris quelques années plus tard qu'en réalité il dirigeait tout un échange d'esclaves entre l'Angleterre, l'Afrique et différents pays. J'étais devenu médecin entre temps, et, abandonnant ma femme, Nora, pour quelques temps, j'ai décidé d'embarquer sur un de ses bateaux après sa mort pour y soigner au mieux les esclaves. Un jour, durant le voyage, l'un des capitaines a voulu jeter par-dessus bord un homme qu'il pensait atteint de tuberculose. Je m'y suis opposé, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait qu'une simple fièvre, et il m'a tiré dessus. C'était le 7 avril 1814, ma première mort. Ils m'ont jeté à l'eau, et j'ai vécu comme une renaissance, en ressortant de l'eau avec simplement cette cicatrice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est arrivé. Ce jour-là, j'avais prévu de faire évader les esclaves, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de donner la clé à l'un des détenus. Pendant des siècles, j'ai cru qu'ils avaient tous été tués, ou avaient péri dans le naufrage du bateau survenu quelques heures après ma mort. Ce n'est que très récemment que j'ai découvert qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'en réalité l'un d'eux avait réussi à récupérer la clé et avait fait évader les autres. Tu te souviens de cette enquête où le chercheur de trésors a été tué, celle où on a rencontré Isaac ?

Jo acquiesça, troublée par le souvenir de son ancien amant, Isaac Monroe, riche homme d'affaires ayant financé une expédition de recherches en mer. Elle se sentait encore coupable de l'avoir quitté pour rester à New-York, pensant à être avec Henry. Et à quoi cela menait-il ? À une histoire farfelue… Puis Henry poursuivit, content de voir que Jo consentait toujours à l'écouter.

\- Bref, c'est sur ce bateau que j'ai vécu ma première mort, et c'est pour ça que j'ai cette cicatrice. Ensuite, la vie a continué, j'exercé ma profession de médecin pendant des années, changeant de lieu quand les gens commençaient à se poser trop de questions. A vrai dire, j'ai failli partir il y a quelques mois quand quelqu'un a commencé à s'intéresser à mon secret. Et puis Abraham m'a convaincu de rester, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire pour son fils. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je…

\- Et ta femme ? coupa Jo.

Il aurait préféré ne pas parler de ce souvenir douloureux, mais il estima que sa partenaire avait droit à toute la vérité, dans les moindres détails. Alors il répondit à sa question :

\- On lui avait dit que j'étais mort, et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu ramener mon corps. Alors elle a fait ériger une stèle à mon nom, et elle s'y recueillait tous les jours. Puis je suis revenu, elle n'y croyait pas. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer, tout comme je le fais avec toi aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir, a cru que je devenais fou, et elle m'a fait enfermer dans un sanatorium. J'y ai subi différents traitements, et crois-moi ce n'était pas une sinécure à l'époque, pour que je retrouve la raison. Bien évidemment, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Alors ils m'ont jeté en prison, où je me suis retrouvé en cellule avec un prêtre. Lui m'a cru. Il pensait qu'il était envoyé par Dieu pour me sauver, alors il m'a aidé à me prendre pour que je puisse m'échapper, ce que j'ai fait. Le saint homme a été pendu il me semble… Je me suis ensuite installé dans différentes villes, pour atterrir à Londres dans les années 1870, et j'y ai vécu pendant des années. Durant la décennie suivante, j'ai participé à l'enquête sur Jack l'Eventreur. C'est pour ça que je connaissais si bien les détails de l'enquête, parce que j'étais le médecin chargé de l'affaire, ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un légiste pour l'époque. Puis les années ont passé, et j'ai participé à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en tant que médecin. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Abigail.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire Abigail, la femme du musée ? Ou la mère d'Abraham ? Ou c'est la même femme ? Il est…

\- Son fils, oui. Henry est mon père, termina Abraham avec un sourire.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? =D


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà donc le chapitre 3! =D Je dois avouer que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire la fin ^^ Sinon je ne pense pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant le début du mois prochain, retour dans mon petit patelin sans internet oblige. Mais ça me permettra d'avancer dans l'histoire, et donc de pouvoir vous proposer plein de nouveaux chapitres à la rentrée ;)

Voilà, enjoy! Et ne me détestez pas trop =P

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens »

\- Non, impossible. Désolée, mais là ça va trop loin, j'en ai assez entendu, cria Jo et se levant d'un bond.

Elle était tellement sous le choc qu'elle en laissa tomber sa tasse, qui se brisa au sol, déversant son contenu sur ses bottes.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Une paire toute neuve bordel ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Abe, s'il te plait.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer, je sais. Essaie de la calmer en attendant, lui chuchota-t-il en partant.

Henry acquiesça, la tâche s'avérait plus que compliquée. Il lui fallait trouver les mots justes pour éviter qu'elle n'explose encore plus. Aussi tenta-t-il de la calmer :

\- Jo, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, que ça paraît totalement invraisemblable…

\- Que ce n'est pas facile ? Que ce n'est pas facile ? répéta-t-elle. Mais tu te moques de moi ? Je suis là à t'écouter déblatérer des trucs dans queue ni tête, j'essaie de suivre tant bien que mal, et toi tu me sors quoi ? Qu'un gars qui a le double de ton âge est ton fils, que tu as eu avec une femme rencontrée pendant la guerre ou je ne sais où, laquelle femme a été retrouvée morte il y a quelques jours à peine ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une abrutie de première là, pas vrai ? Toi le grand docteur qui sait toujours tout sur tout. Ah il est beau le gentleman avec ses bonnes manières ! Henry… Tu me dégoûtes ! lâcha-t-elle pleine de mépris.

C'en était trop pour Henry, il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Cette dernière phrase lui brisa le cœur, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'elle ne demande rien, pour retourner en arrière et s'éviter autant de peine. Cependant il avait commencé, et il terminerait, coûte que coûte. Il la dégoûtait ? Alors il allait enfoncer le clou un peu plus, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à souffrir. Il allait lui raconter comment il avait aimé Abigail. Comment il aurait pu l'aimer si elle ne l'avait rejeté.

\- Visiblement tu n'as pas réussi à la calmer hein ? soupira Abraham, revenant avec de quoi nettoyer les dégâts causés par Jo.

Voyant les larmes de son père, il décida de poursuivre le récit lui-même, du moins pour une partie, le temps qu'Henry reprenne ses esprits.

\- Ecoute Jo, je t'assure que tout ceci est vrai. Henry était le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi quand les camps de concentration ont été libérés. Abigail y était infirmière. Je n'avais aucune famille, alors ils m'ont adopté. Sans eux, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je sais que c'est complètement fou, et crois-moi, j'ai bien cru que mes parents perdaient la tête quand ils m'ont raconté cette histoire. Mais tu as la photo sous les yeux, la preuve est bien réelle. Regarde attentivement le bras de l'enfant, lui dit-il tout en lui tendant une loupe et ladite photo. Tu vois le tatouage sur son bras ? Tu arrives à distinguer les chiffres ? Maintenant regarde bien mon propre bras, ajouta-t-il en relevant la manche droite de sa chemise.

\- Ça alors ! Ce sont les mêmes chiffres ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu vieillis et pas lui ?

Elle commençait à y croire, du moins voulait-elle y croire, car Abraham n'était pas du genre à mentir, du moins pas à ce sujet. Mais elle en voulait toujours à Henry, tout en se sentant honteuse de son comportement. Alors elle prit le parti de l'ignorer pour le moment, pour éviter d'être gênée par son regard.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas mon père biologique, tout simplement. Même si en réalité nous avons un ancêtre commun, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

\- Et puis rien ne prouve que ce soit un gêne qui se transmet de toute façon, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Henry.

\- OK, mais Abraham, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vieillit pas ?

Jo semblait devenir hystérique, elle jetait des coups d'œil partout, comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un sortir de derrière une armoire de la boutique et hurler « surprise ! ». Mais rien ne se passait, alors elle se rassit un peu plus calmement, devant tout à coup tremblante.

Henry et Abraham comprenaient bien que ce n'était pas facile pour elle. Mais le plus gros était passé, si on exceptait Adam. D'ailleurs, voir Jo paniquer à ce point lui fit prendre conscience que s'il poursuivait trop ses explications vis-à-vis d'Abigail elle allait défaillir. Aussi tenta-t-il une autre approche :

\- Tu veux que je continue ou tu veux un peu de répit ? Je peux te préparer quelque chose à manger si tu veux ?

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'une des horloges sonna huit fois, annonçant l'heure du repas.

\- Tu veux rester avec nous ? Ou tu veux que j'appelle un taxi ? demanda Abraham, se disant qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle rentre.

\- Par pitié, arrêtez avec vos questions ! Donnez-moi deux minutes s'il vous plait. Seule.

\- Bien, on t'attend dans la pièce à côté alors. Prends ton temps, fit Abraham en se levant du fauteuil où il venait de s'installer après avoir nettoyé les débris de la tasse au sol.

Henry eut cependant plus de mal à quitter la pièce, et surtout à quitter Jo, même pour quelques instants. Car maintenant qu'elle était dans la confidence, il ne pouvait imaginer la vie sans elle. Quel goujat il avait été de ne penser qu'à sa propre peine. Il ne la méritait pas, assurément. Elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. L'enquête où Abigail était impliquée avait fait beaucoup de dégâts en lui, avait ravivé de nombreux souvenirs, parfois heureux, mais trop souvent douloureux. Il ne pouvait imaginer que ça recommence avec Jo, ça l'effrayait bien trop. Cela lui paraissait absurde que ça le frappe à ce moment précis, mais c'était le cas. Il ne pouvait la laisser partir comme il avait laissé partir Abigail. Il ne le supporterait pas alors, se levant lentement, il prononça, de façon presque inaudible, quelques mots pour Jo :

\- Ne pars pas. Par pitié. J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire, dont une très importante. La plus importante de toutes.

Jo ne répondit pas et le regarda s'éloigner, épaulé par son fils. Son fils. Brrr, quelle idée ! Elle s'était imaginé des tas de choses, notamment le lien de paternité inverse. Mais ça, jamais elle n'aurait pu y penser. Et puis sa dernière phrase : « J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire, dont une très importante. La plus importante de toutes ». Et si cette fois-ci était la bonne ? S'il se décidait enfin à lui dire ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'à sa propre vie ? « OK, mauvais choix de mot », pensa-t-elle. Qu'il voulait qu'elle soit plus que sa partenaire professionnelle ? « Tu dérailles complètement ma pauvre fille », marmonna-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains et en poussant un profond soupir.

De son côté, Henry n'était pas en reste non plus. Il avait recommencé à faire les cents pas en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Il ne cessait de repartir vers la pièce attenante où il entendait parfois Jo réfléchir à voix haute, et Abraham devait sans cesse le retenir.

\- Ça fait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle réfléchit non ? Elle avait dit deux minutes !

\- Euh non, ça fait à peine 1 minute 47 très exactement. Laisse-lui du temps. Elle comprendra, mais ne la brusque pas. Pour une fois, Abraham sembla être le plus calme des deux, et il avait cessé de taquiner son père, car il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Et si elle ne comprenait pas ? Si elle partait sans rien dire ? D'ailleurs il n'y a plus de bruit là, elle est partie j'en suis persuadé !

Traversant alors à grandes enjambées la pièce, il se dirigea vers la porte. Regardant par terre, il ne fit pas attention que quelqu'un arrivait en sens inverse. Ce quelqu'un bien sûr, c'était Jo, qui elle non plus ne regardait pas, baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard des deux hommes car elle avait honte d'être devenue presque hystérique, et surtout pour avoir fait mal à Henry. Elle tenait à s'excuser pour cela, et espérait avoir une deuxième chance. Même si elle avait toujours du mal à y croire. Même si elle pensait toujours que c'était un gag.

C'est perdus dans leurs réflexions qu'ils se percutèrent et chutèrent lourdement. Jo tomba sur les fesses, et n'eut par conséquent pas trop de mal à se relever. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Henry, qui s'était ouvert le crâne contre un coin de meuble et qui se vidait à présent de son sang, sous les yeux d'une Jo paniquée qui tentait tant bien que mal de compresser la blessure. Abraham savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, aussi commença-t-il à préparer quelques affaires pour qu'Henry puisse s'habiller une fois sorti de l'East River. Mais Jo était complètement paniquée, et ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de rouler sur son visage devenu blafard.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens, soupira Henry avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Sadique hein? =P


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, après plus d'une semaine d'absence, je ne pouvais pas poster depuis petit coin perdu des Vosges désolée :/

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ce que je fais subir à Henry :p

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'ai aussi besoin de retours pour améliorer on écriture ;)

* * *

Jo pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Abraham restait aussi calme. Si les secours n'arrivaient pas d'une minute à l'autre Henry allait en mourir. Mais Abraham restait toujours aussi confiant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit les yeux fermés de son père qu'il comprit que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer. D'habitude, peu importa la cause du décès, Henry poussait son dernier soupir et disparaissait aussitôt. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Abraham, je t'en prie, fais quelque chose, tu vois bien qu'il ne renait pas, ou je ne sais pas comment vous avez l'habitude d'appeler ça ! Appelle les secours bon Dieu !

Abraham était choqué. Non, son père ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, pas après avoir vécu des dizaines de morts toutes aussi atroces les unes que les autres ! Il avait bravé des guerres, des expériences psychiatriques, des tests qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même au nom de la science. Il avait survécu à une explosion en 1834, à diverses avalanches dont une en 1857. Tout ça pour mourir d'une simple chute dans les bras qu'il s'autorisait enfin à aimer en 30 ans ? Non, définitivement non. Sortant alors de son état de léthargie, il appela le 911 :

\- 911 j'écoute, quel est l'objet de votre appel ?

\- Mon pè… Mon pote est tombé et s'est ouvert le crâne, il saigne vraiment beaucoup. On a essayé de stopper l'hémorragie mais il vient de perdre connaissance.

\- On vous envoie quelqu'un monsieur, restez en ligne. Y a-t-il d'autres blessés ?

\- Jo est tombée sur les fesses, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait rien, mais je ne suis pas médecin, juste antiquaire. S'il vous plait, faites vite !

Ils avaient la chance d'habiter près d'un hôpital. Aussi les secours arrivèrent-ils rapidement, Abraham leur sautant presque dessus.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, où est le blessé ? demanda le premier secouriste, un grand homme noir dont le badge indiquait qu'il s'appelait Jim, en entrant dans la boutique.

\- Par... par-là suivez-moi, répondit Abraham dont la voix tremblait.

Le secouriste s'approcha d'Henry et Jo, qui berçait lentement Henry d'avant en arrière en sanglotant. Elle ne se faisait que peu d'espoirs quant à la survie de son partenaire, car elle ne croyait pas qu'il reviendrait à la vie malgré son histoire qui semblait être vraie sur certains points. Et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Pour l'avoir fait tomber, pour l'avoir fait attendre le temps qu'elle réfléchisse, pour lui avoir crié dessus, et par-dessus tout pour ne pas lui avoir exprimé clairement ses sentiments. Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle ne croyait pas à son histoire malgré les preuves irréfutables. Car elle n'était peut-être pas douée en sciences au point de parler de vecteur à la place d'angle, mais elle ne pouvait s'expliquer qu'Henry croie en de telles idées. C'était un homme rationnel, un homme de sciences, un homme qui ne laissait jamais rien au hasard et ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Les récents évènements avaient dû le perturber. Lui et Abraham, quand elle prenait quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Elle aurait dû partir dès le début de l'histoire racontée par Henry, n'aurait pas dû rester une minute de plus, et n'aurait surtout pas dû laisser entendre à Henry qu'elle le croyait. Car même s'il semblait être parti en paix, il ne connaitrait jamais la vérité. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine à son sujet, c'est qu'il aurait détesté ne pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Or ici elle lui avait laissé croire qu'elle le croyait, alors qu'elle ne faisait que s'interroger sur des faits étranges paraissant réels. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer qu'elle voulait du temps pour y réfléchir.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur quand, pour la troisième fois, le secouriste lui demanda de bien vouloir s'écarter d'Henry, ce qu'elle fit à contrecœur, ses yeux fixés sur cette bouche qui avait fait tellement de dégâts, cette même bouche qu'elle espérait avoir le bonheur d'embrasser au moins une fois.

Un second secouriste interpella Abraham :

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il a perdu connaissance ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Quelques secondes avant que je n'appelle le 911 je crois.

\- Aussi longtemps ? Mais vous êtes malade ? Vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir l'aider maintenant ?

\- Je pensais qu'il allait revenir, qu'il…

\- Qu'il quoi ? Vous avez cru qu'il était immortel ? Ce n'est pas un phénix vous savez, il ne renaîtra pas dans quelques secondes hein !

\- Je sais, je suis terriblement désolé. Faites de votre mieux, faites ce que vous pouvez, je comprendrai, fit-il pendant qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue mal rasée.

\- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut s'excuser monsieur, lui répondit le secouriste d'un air triste. Comment va le blessé ? ajouta-t-il en direction de son collègue toujours auprès d'Henry.

\- Très mal Pete. Je n'ai plus de pouls, une tension en chute libre, et tellement de sang perdu qu'il a très vite besoin d'une transfusion, même si j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie. John et Rick sont prêts pour le déplacer sur le brancard ? Maintenant que le sang ne coule plus il faut faire vite, il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

\- Les gars, vous pouvez venir ! cria le dénommé Pete aux brancardiers qui attendaient son feu vert pour emmener le blessé.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Jim et, désignant Abraham, ajouta :

\- On l'emmène aussi, à mon avis il a reçu un gros choc, il ne vaut mieux pas le laisser là.

\- Je suis d'accord, lui répondit son collègue. Madame, vous pouvez venir avec votre beau-père si vous le souhaitez, on vous fera passer une radio du bassin ensuite pour vérifier que tout va bien pour vous, proposa-t-il à Jo.

\- Ce n'est pas… Oui, je viens avec lui, acquiesça Jo, abandonnant l'idée d'expliquer qu'elle et Henry n'étaient pas en couple, et qu'ils ne le seraient jamais par leurs erreurs mutuelles.

Pendant les quelques minutes de trajet, Jo et Abraham ne dirent pas un mot. Jo n'osait d'ailleurs même pas regarder le vieil homme de peur d'y voir de la colère et de l'accusation, sentiments qui l'habitaient déjà à titre personnel depuis quelques temps maintenant. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute, mais elle préférait être la seule à être au courant de cela, elle ne voulait pas sentir le regard pesant de quelqu'un d'autre, qui l'accuserait sans dire un seul mot.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Jo, murmura Abraham en lui serrant la main. C'était un bête accident, et j'aurais dû réagir plus vite après avoir constaté qu'il ne revenait pas. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il ne voulait pas trop parler car un ambulancier était à côté d'eux dans la voiture qui les conduisait à l'hôpital et qui suivait l'ambulance où se trouvait Henry.

Ce dernier n'avait absolument aucune conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer, comme suspendu entre la vie et la mort dans un lieu où il était seul. Enfin, presque seul. Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit et de ses souvenirs, et probablement sous l'effet des puissants analgésiques administrés par les secouristes, il vit apparaître une femme. Une jeune femme blonde, souriant comme jamais, mais le visage flou.

\- Oh Henry, tu m'en feras tellement ! soupira Abigail. La pauvre Jo, elle se fait tellement de soucis pour toi. Et mon pauvre bébé Abraham. Tu vas finir par les faire mourir de peur !

Henry aurait aimé lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, désespérément close depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- N'essaie pas de parler, écoute-moi simplement. Tu as eu un accident, et tu es dans une ambulance. Ton pronostic vital est engagé, et ils n'arrivent pas à faire repartir ton cœur. Tu luttes contre les décharges pour enfin partir n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en souriant tendrement. Tu voudrais en finir, je le sais. Mais pas comme ça, je t'en prie. Pas à cause d'une mauvaise chute. C'est légèrement idiot pour quelqu'un qui a réchappé à des morts plus violentes tu ne crois pas ? Alors lutte pour rester en vie, pour ressentir à nouveau l'adrénaline qui parcourt chaque particule de ton corps, pour pouvoir à nouveau serrer notre fils dans tes bras, pour goûter à nouveau le meilleur scotch du monde, pour conduire à nouveau les vieilles voitures que tu aimes tant, pour en apprendre encore et toujours plus de la vie, et pour pouvoir enfin embrasser ta partenaire. Je sais que tu l'aimes, et que tu luttes parce que tu penses devoir me rester fidèle à jamais. Mais ne t'inquiètes de rien mon doux Henry, tu ne me dois rien. C'est plutôt le contraire. Alors quelles que soient les raisons qui te poussent à arrêter, dis-toi qu'il en existe toujours une autre pour continuer. Pour vivre.

C'est sur ces paroles dignes de Gandhi qu'Abigail disparu, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que le cœur d'Henry repartit. Ouvrant de grands yeux paniqués emplis de douleur, il constata qu'il se trouvait probablement dans un hôpital, des lumières défilant au plafond à une vitesse folle qui lui donna le tournis. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre une infirmière lui demander de serrer les doigts, puis il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Pour Jo et Abraham, le temps s'écoula à une lenteur insupportable. Abraham appela Lucas pour le prévenir de l'absence de son patron pour le mois à venir au moins, et le jeune homme se chargea de prévenir Hanson, qui à son tour prévint le Lieutenant Reece, qui se montra assez affectée, à la stupeur de beaucoup. Elle avait beau le sermonner plusieurs fois par semaine, elle l'appréciait énormément. C'était un homme brillant, plus que n'importe qui, et elle était très souvent intéressée par ses anecdotes historiques. Son impertinence la faisait rire secrètement, et elle lui était reconnaissante non seulement de l'aide précieuse qu'il apportait sur les enquêtes auxquelles il participait, mais également de l'effet bénéfique qu'il avait sur Jo. Elle était douée dans son travail, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais il lui manquait le grain de folie et d'insoumission que lui insufflait Henry au fil du temps. Nul doute qu'elle avait un grand avenir dans la Police, et elle se chargerait elle-même de veiller sur la progression de sa carrière. Aussi Reece décida-t-elle de se déplacer et d'attendre dans la salle réservée aux familles, tout comme Abraham, Jo, Lucas et Hanson. Car pour elle, Henry faisait désormais partie intégrante de la grande famille qu'était celle de la Police.

Les heures passèrent lentement, l'opération semblait s'éterniser comme un signe funeste. Les cinq avaient un comportement bien différent. Hanson restait en liaison avec le bureau car il était malgré tout en service. Il faisait des allées et venues entre la salle et la machine à café, tentant de soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait les personnes présentes, comme le bon père de famille qu'il était. Reece regardait sans vraiment lire un magazine de mode mis à disposition dans la salle, et se promit d'acheter une nouvelle écharpe à Henry pour son retour au bureau. Elle était relativement optimiste, contrairement à Lucas, qui avait les yeux bouffis et le visage rouge. Il se retenait de pleurer ouvertement, mais si quelqu'un y prêtait attention, on aurait pu voir quelques gouttes salées s'écraser sur ses mains, qu'il fixait sans ciller. Henry était comme un père, ou tout au moins un grand frère pour lui, un modèle de réussite à suivre. Il était tellement fier de dire qu'il était l'assistant du Docteur Henry Morgan ! Il avait bien plus appris avec lui que sur les bancs de la Fac. Car tout n'était pas que cours à recracher dans une copie. Il fallait ressentir, remettre sans cesse en cause les faits et soi-même, et cela, on ne l'apprenait pas à l'école. On l'apprenait auprès de grands praticiens comme Henry. Lucas ne serait jamais aussi reconnaissant envers quelqu'un d'autre, il le savait, et il espérait qu'Henry aussi.

Abraham de son côté faisait les cent pas, serrant de temps à autre l'épaule de quelqu'un pour redonner courage, sans vraiment y croire lui-même. Il venait de disperser les cendres de sa mère après 30 ans sans nouvelles d'elle, et il devait maintenant penser aux funérailles d'Henry. Il aurait voulu y croire, mais cette situation semblait tellement invraisemblable qu'il ne voyait pas comment son père pouvait s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Il y avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas bravé le danger pendant 236 ans pour rien. Mais elle se faisait de plus en plus infime avec le temps qui s'écoulait.

Ceci étant, aucun comportement ne pouvait ressembler à celui de Jo, qui ne disait pas un mot, ne faisait aucun bruit. Chacun des autres avait une once d'espoir à défaut d'y croire franchement. Mais pas Jo. Pour elle, c'était la fin. La fin de leurs enquêtes, la fin de leurs rires, la fin de leur complicité, en clair, la fin d'une relation qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'éclore. La jeune femme fixait le mur d'en face sans vraiment en prendre conscience, bien droite sur sa chaise, luttant à peine pour contenir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues pâles d'ordinaires sur roses en présence d'Henry. Cela lui était insupportable, le sentiment de frustration qui s'insinuait insidieusement en elle. Tout cela menaçait d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Aussi, quand le chirurgien en nage dans sa tenue déclara qu'Henry était sorti d'affaire, elle se leva d'un bond et déversa tous ses sentiments sur le pauvre homme, sans aucune cohérence tant elle était à bout de nerfs :

\- Il vous a fallu aussi longtemps pour refermer un crâne et transfuser quelques litres de sang ? Vous estimez être compétent là ? Vous vous sentez fier de vous ? Ça fait plus de six heures qu'on attend ici ! Six longues heures bordel ! Personne n'a voulu nous renseigner, ordres du chirurgien qu'ils ont dit ! C'est quoi votre problème à tenir les gens au secret comme ça ? Hein ? Six heures qu'on est là à s'inquiéter, à croire qu'il est…

Elle ne put continuer, sa voix venait de se briser. Puis elle fondit en larmes et se laissa glisser contre le mur qu'elle avait fixé pendant si longtemps, respirant par à-coups, tremblant de tous ses membres. Hanson s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer, ce qui n'eut pas réellement d'effet. Mais elle le remercia intérieurement pour sa gentillesse.

Aussitôt la tirade de Jo terminée, Abraham demanda quand il pourrait voir son père. Tout le monde mit cela sur le compte de la confusion, chacun pensant secrètement qu'ils effectivement de la même famille. Abraham lui-même ne se rendit pas compte de son erreur.

\- Encore quelques minutes monsieur, le temps de l'installer dans sa chambre. Puis vous pourrez aller le voir, deux par deux. Vous-même et madame pourrez y aller en premiers si vous le souhaitez, fit-il en désignant Jo avec un sourire.

Il ne lui tint pas rigueur de son coup de colère, cela arrivait très fréquemment. Mais ceci étant, il n'avait jamais vu autant de désespoir dans les yeux d'une femme, comme si elle avait désespérément besoin de lui et qu'elle ne vivait que par et pour lui. Il la comprenait, car lui-même avait perdu sa femme quelques mois plus tôt. Aussi l'aida-t-il à se relever en lui tendant un mouchoir :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que vous vous soyez inquiétée pour votre époux.

\- Ce n'est pas mon mari, ni mon concubin, ni quoi que ce soit. C'est juste… Henry.

Pour le chirurgien cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, alors il repartit en leur demandant de venir le voir à la moindre question ou au moins problème. Mais pour les quatre autres, cela voulait absolument tout dire. Ils avaient tous bien conscience qu'Henry était particulier, et qu'aucun adjectif n'était suffisant à lui seul pour le décrire. C'était un homme complexe et visiblement torturé, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il occupait une place particulière dans l'esprit et le cœur de chacun, tantôt comme un père, tantôt comme un mentor, un coéquipier, un ami, voire même un amour.

Jo décida de passer le voir en dernier. Alors Abraham se présenta seul à son père encore endormi. Il lui serra la main perfusée, priant intérieurement pour qu'il se réveille. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Pas plus qu'avec Hanson et Reece, qui suivirent Abraham. Le premier lui toucha l'épaule, le secouant légèrement, comme si la secousse pouvait le réveiller. La seconde se laissa aller à lui prendre la main, tout en lui murmurant « Docteur Morgan, vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous réveiller, une grosse affaire vient de débarquer, et personne n'a envie de travailler avec votre homologue, dont je ne me souviens même plus le nom. Lucas est terrifié par cet homme, sans parler des collègues au Commissariat. Et votre père est plus qu'inquiet, alors revenez-nous vite, s'il vous plait ». S'assurant que les autres allaient bien, elle retourna au Commissariat reprendre la direction des enquêtes malgré l'heure tardive, et donner quelques nouvelles aux officiers au courant de l'accident d'Henry, qui l'appréciaient réellement malgré ses nombreuses baignades nocturnes lui valant quelques moqueries de leur part.

Lucas entra ensuite dans la salle, beaucoup plus joyeux et vif qu'avant l'arrivée du chirurgien : « Hé ben doc, on ne peut pas dire que vous ne nous avez pas inquiétés hein ! Si on m'avait dit que j'allais devoir prendre soin de vous ! »

Peut-être était-ce l'idée d'être soigné par un légiste en devenir qui lui avait fait peur, ou peut-être était-ce le bruit qui l'avait dérangé, toujours était-il qu'Henry venait d'ouvrir les yeux, fixant sans tout à fait comprendre un Lucas encore plus enchanté de le voir que d'habitude. Plissant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils, il fit un léger signe à son élève qui sursauta d'étonnement et poussa un petit cri, lui demandant de s'approcher. Puis, avec difficulté, il chuchota :

\- Lucas, vous ne vous occuperez de moi qu'au jour de mon autopsie, d'accord ?

\- Doc, faut pas dire ça, j'étais bon aussi quand je soignais les vivants, fit Lucas en riant, les yeux embués de larmes de joie. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, de quelqu'un ?

\- Abraham. Je dois parler à Abraham…

\- Je vais le chercher. Il est venu vous voir un peu avant mais vous dormiez encore. Hanson et Reece sont passés aussi.

\- Et Jo ? demanda-t-il, son cœur se serrant au souvenir de la tristesse sur le visage de sa partenaire au moment où il était tombé dans l'inconscience.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle attendait que tout le monde soit passé. Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher aussi ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait Lucas.

Le jeune homme revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'Abraham et Jo. Puis il s'éclipsa en souriant, comprenant qu'il n'avait à faire là pour l'instant.

Henry eut un large sourire à la vue de son fils, sourire qui retomba bien vite malgré tout devant la mine déconfite de Jo.

\- Ah enfin tu es réveillé ! Lucas a été ton prince charmant, te tirant d'un sommeil éternel par un chaste baiser ?

Maintenant que son père était revenu à lui, Abraham souriait à s'en décrocher les zygomatiques, plus heureux et soulagé que jamais. Et il ne se privait pas de le taquiner, profitant un peu du calme momentané d'Henry, qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard exaspéré.

\- Et toi Jo, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-il, inquiet pour elle devant tant de pâleur.

\- Eh bien, disons que tu nous as pas mal inquiété et…

\- Oui, mais toi ? l'interrompit-il.

\- Disons que j'ai connu mieux.

\- Si je peux me permettre Jo, intervint Abraham, tu avais l'air terrifiée.

Il essayait de pousser Jo à avouer à Henry ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais ce qu'elle dit eut tôt fait de lui enlever son sourire. Prenant bien soir de ferme la porte, elle fit !

\- Je suis désolée de te dire ça comme ça, dans de telles circonstances, après ce que tu viens de vivre, mais je pense que tu devrais songer à consulter un psychiatre. Tu as conscience d'avoir un problème, mais tu ne veux pas le traiter. Au fil des enquêtes tu m'as trahie Henry. Plus d'une fois. Tu m'as menti, fait prendre des risques inconsidérés, je t'ai couvert à chaque fois quitte à mettre ma carrière en danger. Et tu m'as menti, encore et encore, refusant sans cesse de me faire confiance. Alors maintenant que tu es sauf, à défaut d'être sain d'esprit, je peux te dire que c'est fini. J'en ai assez fait, assez vu, assez cru. Adieu Henry, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

C'est sans un regard en arrière qu'elle sortit de la chambre, bien résolue à aller de l'avant. Elle avait cependant à peine passé les portes de l'hôpital et pris cette résolution qu'elle fondit à nouveau en larmes. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible et de craquer ainsi devant tout le monde, y compris Hanson et Lucas qui avaient suivi son départ de loin, mais elle se jura de tenir cette résolution. Jamais elle ne craquerait pour lui à nouveau alors qu'il lui avait tant menti, même si elle devait désormais passer sa vie dans la solitude.

Sa dernière phrase le hantait, et il prenait peu à peu conscience de son importante : « Adieu Henry ».

* * *

Comme dirait Lucas, Booyeah! Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre, je dois bien l'avouer :p

J'espère que ça vous a plu également ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5! Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai (encore) été sadique ^^ (surtout toi ForeveristCloisJenry =P).

Concernant le chapitre suivant, je ne sais pas quand je le posterai. J'ai pas mal d'examens à venir, donc peu de temps pour écrire. Je vais essayer de faire au moins un chapitre ce week-end, histoire de pouvoir poster dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : « Pour le plus grand bien »

Henry ne se faisait pas à l'idée que Jo soit partie. Elle qui était toujours présente, peu importent les circonstances. Elle qui veillait sur lui et s'inquiétait pour sa vie. Partie. Tout bonnement et simplement parti. Ce mot résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne parvienne à penser à autre chose. Si cette simple idée suffisait à le rendre malade et lui donnait la nausée, l'anesthésiant qu'on lui avait administré finit de l'achever en le faisant vomir, tout à coup pris de violents spasmes. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les médecins continuaient à utiliser ce produit alors qu'il en existait d'autres tout aussi efficaces et qui ne rendaient pas malade. Il savait que cela allait finir par passer, mais pour l'instant il était en nage et d'une pâleur à faire peur. C'est pourquoi, inquiet à nouveau, Abraham appela une infirmière, qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

\- Oh vous être réveillé, très bien ! Puis, jetant un regard vers la bassine qu'il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes, elle ajouta : et vous avez été malade… Satané produit !

Henry aurait bien aimé lui répondre qu'il était de son avis, mais il fut à nouveau pris de nausées. Il détestait se sentir ainsi faible, surtout devant une aussi jolie jeune femme, qui ne cessait de le regarder avec un sourire en coin, signe qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle vérifia ses constantes et le goutte à goutte puis sortit en lançant :

\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler ! C'est Judy au fait, au cas où ça vous intéresserait, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- En tout cas moi doc ça m'intéresse si jamais ce n'est pas votre cas, chuchota Lucas en pénétrant dans la chambre avec Hanson. Au fait, on a vu Jo partir en pleurant, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, tout va bien, ça va s'arranger, répondit Henry (« du moins je l'espère », pensa-t-il).

\- Elle donne l'air de s'en foutre comme ça, intervint Hanson, mais elle était vraiment inquiète pour vous. D'ailleurs je vais aller la rejoindre au Commissariat, si elle y est, je venais juste vous dire au revoir... Revenez-nous vite doc, mine de rien les enquêtes sont plus sympas avec vous, fit-il en souriant et en lui tapant sur l'épaule, ce qui arracha une grimace à Henry.

\- Merci, je vais tâcher de revenir au plus vite, je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux.

\- Qui les aime hein ? Bon allez, je m'en vais. Faites gaffe en attendant ! Lucas, Abraham, salua-t-il avec un signe de tête.

\- Tous les trois comme à la grande époque, pas vrai ? lança Lucas.

\- Quelle grande époque ? La seule grande époque dont je me souvienne est celle de Woodstock, répondit Abraham perdu dans ses pensées, visiblement nostalgique.

\- Ahem, laissez tomber, je me suis emballé.

\- Non Lucas, tu as raison, nous avons connu un grand moment.

\- Ah bon ? lança Abraham avec surprise.

\- Oui. Lucas est le seul en dehors de nous deux à avoir connaissance de l'étendue de mon laboratoire secret. C'était un grand moment pour ma part.

Henry ne pouvait mettre Lucas de côté. Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler des amis, mais il l'appréciait de plus en plus. C'était un jeune homme intelligent, et il était fier de voir à quel point il avait évolué. Son orgueil lui rappela que c'était grâce à lui si Lucas était devenu un peu plus doué chaque jour dans ses autopsies et analyses. Et c'était vrai. A son contact, l'apprenti se rapprochait peu à peu du maître, sans jamais le dépasser bien sûr, mais il s'en rapprochait, et c'était gratifiant. Il parvenait désormais à déceler des détails auxquels personne n'avait prêté attention, faisait des remarques pertinentes quand il était concentré, et avait eu la force de faire redescendre Henry sur terre lors de l'autopsie d'Abigail.

Aussi Henry trouva-t-il cette excuse, qui sembla tout à fait plausible pour Lucas. Mais maintenant que tout le monde ou presque était retourné à ses occupations, même tard dans la nuit, Henry commençait à nouveau à réfléchir. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas retourné dans l'East River dès le moment où il avait poussé son dernier soupir ? Pourquoi ? C'était la question à résoudre désormais, puisque tous les mystères qui l'entouraient été résolus.

Voyant que son patron divaguait à nouveau, perdu dans des réflexions qui semblaient intenses, Lucas décida de retourner à l'institut médico-légal. Serrant la main d'Abraham puis celle d'Henry, il sortit sans un mot, la gorge nouée, partagé entre le soulagement, la gratitude et l'angoisse de se retrouver seul avec l'autre légiste pendant des semaines, voire des mois le temps qu'Henry reprenne son poste.

\- Abraham, dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu veux que je commence où ?

\- Du moment où j'ai voulu aller voir Jo, s'il te plaît.

\- Eh bien, tu avançais sans regarder où tu allais, elle aussi, et vous vous êtes percutés. Elle est tombée sur les fesses, et toi tu t'es cogné contre un meuble. Évidemment, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et Jo était en panique en train d'essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie, pendant que moi je te préparais quelques affaires pour t'habiller, en prenant mon temps. Mais quand tu as fini par perdre connaissance, tu n'as pas disparu. Oh papa je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais dû appeler les secours plus tôt au lieu de préparer sereinement tes affaires, fit Abraham la gorge nouée, de grosses larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. J'aurais dû agir plus vite, faire...

\- Faire rien de plus que ce que tu as déjà fait. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer, je ne le pouvais pas non plus. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher je t'assure ! dit Henry avec émotion.

\- Non, j'aurais dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas !

\- Écoute, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je suis ici, bien en vie malgré les nausées et une atroce migraine. Alors je t'en prie, ne te blâme pas. Tout va pour le mieux, d'accord ?

\- Si tu le dis... lâcha Abraham en reniflant. Tu nous as fait tellement peur ! Même ta chef, la jolie black, est venue. Elle avait l'air inquiète et confiante en même temps, une bonne politicienne si elle le voulait à mon avis.

\- Reece est venue ? Seigneur, je ne pensais pas qu'elle se faisait autant de soucis pour moi ! plaisanta Henry, grimaçant ensuite du fait d'avoir bougé sa tête trop vite.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Oui oui, ça me lance, c'est tout. Le chirurgien t'a dit ce que j'ai exactement ?

\- Non, pas encore. Avec la crise d'hystérie de Jo, il n'a pas eu le temps d'en placer une le pauvre !

\- Quelle crise d'hystérie ? demanda Henry, intéressé.

\- On a attendu pendant plus de 6 heures dans la salle réservée aux familles sans avoir aucune nouvelle te concernant. Apparemment ils avaient du mal à te faire revenir, tu sombrais à chaque fois dans l'inconscience. Bref, quand il est arrivé pour nous dire que tu étais tiré d'affaire, elle a bondi et lui a hurlé dessus pendant un petit moment, ça faisait presque peur à voir. Elle était dans tous ses états. Faut dire que ta petite histoire n'est pas très bien passée, ça a dû la chambouler un peu.

\- Ce n'est rien de le dire en effet... Maintenant elle est partie en connaissant mon secret, elle pourrait le raconter à tout le monde, de colère.

\- Elle n'est pas en colère tu sais, lança inopinément Abraham.

\- Ah oui ? Partir en furie comme ça, ce n'est pas être en colère ?

\- Non, c'est être blessée et vexée. Il faut la comprendre, ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogateur de son père. Tu lui racontes une histoire où tu es immortel, et quand vient le moment de mourir ça n'arrive pas. Elle a cru que tu t'étais moqué d'elle, et elle tient tellement à toi que ça l'a blessée, ni plus ni moins.

\- Si elle tenait à moi comme tu dis, elle ne serait pas partie comme ça, alors qu'il y a des preuves de ce que j'avance !

\- Quelles preuves ? Une vieille photo qui a très bien pu être trafiquée pour faire croire qu'elle date d'il y a 70 ans. Un tatouage qui a pu être fait plus tard et qui passe pour ancien pour un œil non averti. Elle n'a techniquement aucune preuve de ce que nous lui avons raconté. Alors le pire qu'elle puisse faire, c'est répéter ce que tu lui as dit. Et qui la croirait, puisqu'elle-même n'y croit pas ? Aucune preuve matérielle et un témoignage bancal. À mon avis on va lui rire au nez si elle en parle. Et corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais on ne pourrait même pas ouvrir une enquête légalement parlant, si ?

\- Non, tu as raison, il n'y a pas de quoi ouvrir une enquête. Mais pour quoi passerait-elle si elle racontait ça au Commissariat ? Elle se ridiculiserait pas me faute !

\- Déjà ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Ensuite, à mon pas très humble avis, elle ne dira rien, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Prions pour que tu aies raison Abraham. Mais comme tu l'as dit, elle est blessée et vexée, et a donc toutes les raisons de me détester...

\- T'es vraiment têtu quand tu t'y mets hein ! Combien de fois devrai-je te dire qu'elle tient à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui ?

\- Je t'en prie, elle est simplement...

\- Amoureuse, le coupa Abraham. Juste amoureuse. Ça crève les yeux bon sang ! Tiens, l'autre soir quand elle a débarqué à la boutique après avoir annulé son voyage et rompu avec l'autre là... Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle. Mais non, elle est passée te voir d'abord. T'as cru que c'était pour quoi à ton avis ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir une réponse, tu es arrivé et a demandé à me parler.

\- Elle t'avait dit quoi exactement ?

\- Qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à Paris avec Isaac.

\- Juste Paris ou n'importe où ?

\- Juste Paris il me semble. Quel est le rapport ? demanda Henry, perdu.

\- Je parie que tu lui as dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de s'y perdre, pas vrai ?

\- Effectivement, parce que c'est la vérité. Mais je ne...

\- Vois toujours pas le rapport, j'ai bien compris. Le rapport Henry, c'est qu'elle veut aller à Paris. Qu'elle veut s'y perdre pendant des heures entières ! Mais pas avec n'importe qui, c'est tout... Elle veut y aller avec toi, parce que tu l'as fait rêver en lui racontant ça. Ça semble plutôt clair, non ? C'est toi, et uniquement toi, depuis le début. Alors je ne te cache pas que ça va être compliqué de la récupérer, mais...

\- Qui te dit que je veux la récupérer ?

\- Qui te dit que je veux la récupérer ? répéta Abraham avec sarcasme. Tes yeux le disent. Ta voix aussi. Ton comportement également. Ton cœur tant que j'y pense. Et très certainement ton membre inférieur d'ailleurs...

\- Abraham ! s'exclama Henry, choqué. N'oublie pas que je suis ton père, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

Une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là cru qu'Henry avait un problème, aussi entra-t-elle dans la chambre pour vérifier que tout allait bien :

\- Un souci monsieur ? Vous vous sentez mal ?

\- À part quelques nausées et une migraine ça va, merci.

\- Je vous ai entendu crier, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Oh ça ! C'est juste mon colocataire qui m'a un peu exaspéré, alors je l'ai rappelé à l'ordre, fit-il en lançant un regard noir à son fils. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, j'aurais aimé savoir par ailleurs quand je pourrai obtenir mon autorisation de sortie.

\- Il est un peu tôt pour le dire monsieur, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que vous êtes sorti du bloc. Mais je dirais au moins une semaine. C'est un sacré choc que vous avez eu là, et d'après votre dossier, il semblerait que vous ayez donné du fil à retordre au Dr Gaunt. Il ne serait pas prudent de vous laisser repartir si tôt.

\- Je suis médecin vous savez. Je connais les posologies, les produits et les examens à passer. Je pourrais me soigner moi-même, non ?

\- Un avocat se défend rarement lui-même monsieur Morgan, fit l'infirmière avec un sourire. Si vous tenez tant que ça à partir, il faudra demander l'avis du Dr Gaunt d'abord. De toute façon vous devriez le voir dans les heures à venir, c'est la procédure.

\- Monsieur veut déjà nous quitter ? intervint Judy en entrant dans la chambre pour vérifier les pansements d'Henry.

\- À vrai dire, je n'ai pas une grande passion pour les hôpitaux, donc je préférerais rentrer chez moi en effet.

Il se sentait à la fois gêné et surpris par la proximité de Judy, qui dégageait un délicat parfum de lilas. Il n'est était pas certain, mais il lui semblait que les mains de la jeune femme s'attardaient un peu trop sur lui, et qu'elle avait volontairement ouvert un bouton supplémentaire de sa blouse. Elle était très belle, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais le vieux fantasme de l'infirmière était tellement cliché qu'il se désintéressa alors totalement d'elle, se surprenant à penser que Jo n'aurait probablement jamais eu ce genre d'attitude.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui, elle recolla un morceau de sparadrap puis s'en alla en compagnie de sa collègue, qui conseilla à Henry de réfléchir avant de partir.

\- Tu ne veux pas d'elle pas vrai ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- L'infirmière. Tu as bien remarqué son petit jeu, mais tu pensais à autre chose. À quelqu'un d'autre plus précisément, je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu as parfaitement raison, capitula Henry, incapable de lutter pour l'instant.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter tranquillement pendant quelques minutes puis on leur annonça que les visites étaient terminées, que normalement ils auraient dû attendre le lendemain après-midi pour le voir, qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une dérogation accordée par le chirurgien. Abraham prit mentalement note de le remercier à l'occasion, tout comme les secouristes. Une bonne bouteille devrait suffire. Puis il embrassa son père, lui fit promettre de ne pas trop exaspérer les infirmières, et lui souhaita bonne nuit en refermant la porte. En passant devant une horloge du couloir qui menait à la sortie, il remarque qu'il était déjà 4h42. Il n'avait pas veillé aussi longtemps depuis un long moment. Aussi rentra-t-il rapidement chez lui, et après avoir pris une courte douche, il se coucha, priant pour que son père ne se morfonde pas trop durant le peu de nuit qu'il restait.

Ce ne fut en réalité pas vraiment le cas, car presque aussitôt qu'Abraham fut sorti, Henry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et s'endormit en pensant à la façon dont il allait pouvoir convaincre Jo de la véracité de ses propres, et comment il pourrait tenter de la garder auprès de lui malgré tout.

Jo en revanche ne dormais pas. Il était plus de trois heures quand elle était rentrée chez elle, et depuis elle restait couchée dans son lit à fixer le plafond, se demandant sans cesse pourquoi Henry lui mentait ainsi. Elle lui avait maintes et maintes fois prouvé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et pourtant il continuait à la prendre pour une imbécile. Ou peut-être était-il devenu fou ? Cette solution lui parut assez attrayante, car de fait cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne la croyait pas capable d'être une amie et une confidente, mais plutôt qu'il avait un problème qui pouvait se régler. Jo pensait qu'Henry avait dû avoir une liaison avec quelqu'un ressemblant à Abigail, portant peut-être le même prénom qu'elle, et quand elle le quitta puis qu'on retrouva la mère d'Abraham, il en fut perturbé. Ça ne pouvait être que cela. Une confusion temporaire. Mais rien n'expliquait le comportement d'Abraham, qui le soutenait dans son délire. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle forme de thérapie après tout ? Peut-être Henry était-il en train de se soigner et avait honte d'avouer qu'il avait un problème ? C'était une solution qui se tenait.

Alors elle décida de n'en parler à personne, du moins tant qu'Henry ne cherchait pas à renouer les liens avec elle en tentant de lui prouver qu'il avait raison. Non, elle ne dirait rien. Mais pour qu'Henry progresse dans sa thérapie, il avait besoin de nouvelles bases. Des bases dont elle ne faisait pas partie, pour lui éviter toute tentative d'explications farfelues. Aussi prit-elle une décision qui lui brisa le cœur, en espérant que cela les mènerait à de plus grandes choses ensuite : elle prépara sa demande de mutation, pour le plus grand bien.

* * *

Alors, alors? =P


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 ! Je pensais le poster plus tard, et puis finalement j'ai décidé de le mettre aujourd'hui, pour ne pas être tentée de le faire pendant mes examens. Bref, pour une fois je n'ai pas été sadique, je n'avais pas le coeur à ça. Plus tard peut-être, mais pas maintenant.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre en tout cas =) 

* * *

**Chapitre 6** : « Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée… »

Quand il fut réveillé vers 11h30 par une infirmière venant voir comment il allait, Henry ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa chambre, pourquoi il ne sentait pas l'odeur du petit-déjeuner préparé par Abraham, pourquoi sa tête le lançait si fort, et surtout pourquoi il se sentait aussi malheureux que quand Abigail l'avait quitté. Il fallut que l'infirmière lui dise que le Dr Gaunt allait bientôt venir le voir pour qu'il commence à se rappeler. Et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il aurait mille fois préféré rester endormi plutôt que de se souvenir du départ de Jo.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se frotter les yeux, de boire une gorgée de mauvais café sans sucre et d'avaler un morceau de pain que le chirurgien pénétra dans la chambre :

\- Ah très bien vous êtes réveillé ! Ça m'aurait ennuyé de devoir le faire moi-même, je déteste réveiller mes patients après un tel choc, ils ont besoin de beaucoup de repos en général. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- A vrai dire je viens tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux pour manger quelque chose, je ne ressens pas grand-chose pour l'instant à part une migraine qui débute.

\- Je vois. Vous préférez peut-être que je repasse dans une quinzaine de minutes, le temps de vous laisser manger tranquillement ?

\- On non, ça ira ! Allez-y, faites ce que vous avez à faire, répondit Henry avec un sourire crispé, qui s'attendait déjà à des questions personnelles.

\- D'accord, je vais tâcher de faire vite dans ce cas. Je vais regarder l'état de votre blessure, puis j'aurai quelques questions d'ordre médical à vous poser.

\- Faites, se contenta de répondre Henry.

Le chirurgien enleva lentement les bandages qui couvraient une partie de la tête d'Henry, puis il ôta la gaze qui couvrait les points de suture afin d'examiner le début de cicatrisation et l'absence d'infection. Il demanda ensuite à l'infirmière de nettoyer la plaie désormais recousue puis de faire un nouveau bandage, pendant qu'il prenait une chaise au lieu d'un fauteuil et s'asseyait à côté du lit.

\- Pour commencer, je pense que vous vous en doutez, nous avons dû vous raser une partie du crâne, et cela se voit assez.

\- C'était bien mon jour de chance tiens, maugréa Henry.

\- Je pense qu'ils repousseront vite, mais cela va se voir pendant un bout de temps malgré tout, fit le chirurgien en souriant.

\- En parlant de temps… Quand pourrai-je rentrer chez moi ?

\- Oh certainement pas aujourd'hui, ni dans les deux jours à venir ! Ensuite nous aviserons. Mais pour l'instant je vous garde ii. C'est vraiment une grosse blessure que vous avez là vous savez ? D'ailleurs, comment est-ce arrivé ? Vous vous êtes battu, fait agresser ?

\- A vrai dire j'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler comment je suis tombé. Je me revois allongé sur le sol, mais ce qui s'est passé juste avant est encore flou. Je pense que ça devrait revenir. Mon colocataire m'a dit que j'avais percuté ma part… ma collègue, et nous avons tous les deux chuté. Ça me semble tout à fait crédible, ajouta-t-il en constatant que le médecin avait du mal à le croire.

\- Des pertes de mémoire vous dites ? Uniquement de ce moment-là ? C'est étrange. Mais cela vous reviendra probablement quand vous rentrerez chez vous… Et votre collègue, poursuivit-il, est-elle blessée ?

\- Physiquement je ne pense pas, elle m'a semblée en bon état quand elle est venue cette nuit.

\- Votre collègue, c'est celle qui accompagnait votre femme ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas de femme. Ma collègue est la brune qui vous a apparemment fait une scène. L'autre femme est sa supérieure.

\- Donc votre collègue aussi ?

\- Non, c'est plus compliqué… Je suis médecin légiste, et je travaille avec la Police de New-York. Jo, la brune, fait partie de la Police, tout comme le grand homme costaud qui était là aussi. L'autre femme, c'est leur supérieur. Et le jeune homme est mon assistant à la morgue.

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux. Mais Jo n'est pas votre compagne, vous êtes sûr ? Parce qu'après la scène d'hier, il me semble qu'elle se comporte comme telle si je peux me permettre…

\- Je ne me souviens peut-être plus de ma chute, mais le reste est toujours bien ancré dans ma mémoire. Vous ne deviez pas me poser des questions d'ordre médical, pour vous citer ?

Henry s'impatientait. Il détestait les hôpitaux, leur odeur, le ton trop mielleux des infirmières, et surtout les questions portant sur sa vie privée.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Alors, vous me confirmez que vous êtes bien Henry Morgan, né le 19 septembre 1979 ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Né en Angleterre ?

\- C'est toujours exact.

\- Vous suivez actuellement un traitement ?

\- Non, rien du tout.

\- Des antécédents familiaux qui pourraient expliquer votre chute ou votre perte de mémoire spontanée ?

\- Vous venez de me dire que ça allait revenir, donc ce n'est pas grave ! s'agaça Henry, qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les questions.

\- Mais cela reste étrange quand même. Vos parents ou grands-parents ont-ils des troubles ? poursuivit-il malgré le regard noir d'Henry.

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Vous devez bien être capable de reconnaître, en tant que médecin, les symptômes, non ?

\- Je ne les ai pas vus depuis des années, je ne saurai vous renseigner à leur sujet.

\- Mais le vieil homme qui était là hier ?

\- C'est mon colocataire, pas mon père, ni mon grand-père (« il va aimer cette anecdote tiens, papy Abraham », pensa-il). Nous tenons, enfin il tient, une boutique d'antiquités.

\- Je vois. Donc vous ne savez rien, vous ne pouvez pas me renseigner sur quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je suis sincèrement navré, je ne sais rien du tout. Je peux simplement vous dire que je ne suis aucun traitement, que je ne me drogue pas, et que je bois occasionnellement un verre de vin ou de bourbon. Ce qui n'est pas arrivé hier, au cas où ce soit votre prochaine question.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse vous reposer, vous m'avez l'air exténué. Et malheureux. Vous devriez parler à votre collègue, fit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- De quel droit…

\- Je ne vous juge pas. Loin de là ! Je sais juste qu'elle vous rend malheureux, alors que je suis persuadé que vous vous aimez réellement. Si vous voulez un conseil… Dites-le lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne l'ai pas assez dit à ma femme, et je le regrette amèrement.

Puis il sortit, laissant Henry avec pour seule compagnie son café désormais froid, un bout de pain desséché, et une atroce migraine. Il aurait aimé l'autoriser à sortir pour aller voir celle qu'il appelait sa collègue, mais il craignait qu'il ne se blesse encore plus en le faisant, et pas uniquement physiquement. Il ne pouvait endosser cette responsabilité. Rester au calme ferait le plus grand bien à son patient, quoi qu'il en dise, et il aurait tout le loisir de réfléchir à une solution cohérente pour reconquérir la jeune femme.

Pour Henry, cela passait tout d'abord par un appel au Commissariat. Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas Jo qui répondit mais Hanson :

\- Doc ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'aurais aimé parler à Jo s'il vous plait.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous cette nuit, mais elle n'est pas venue bosser aujourd'hui. Alors quoi que ce soit, faites en sorte qu'elle revienne sur sa décision, d'accord ?

\- Euh… Je… Oui, je vais essayer. Mais de quelle décision parlez-vous détective ?

\- Sa demande de mutation bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? On ne parle plus que de ça dans tout le Commissariat !

\- Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec qui que ce soit si n'est le chirurgien depuis qu'Abraham est rentré à la maison durant la nuit.

\- Oh, je vois. Eh bien cette nuit le Lieutenant m'a dit de rentrer chez moi, et quand j'ai repris le service à neuf heures, j'avais une lettre de Jo sur mon bureau qui m'annonçait qu'elle avait déposé sa demande de mutation, et depuis je n'ai aucune nouvelle, personne n'arrive à la joindre ni ne sait où elle est… Alors si vous avez une idée d'où elle pourrait être, je suis preneur, ajouta Hanson d'une voix inquiète.

Un long moment passa durant lequel Henry ne sut quoi dire. Tout ce ceci ne rimait à rien. Elle ne pouvait partir ainsi, sans un mot, sans explication. Il voulait bien admettre après la discussion avec Abraham qu'il l'avait blessée, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, pas maintenant, alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit ce qu'il souhaitait lui avouer. A l'heure actuelle, il ne pensait pas à son interlocuteur qui attendait une réponse de sa part. Non, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Son sourire. Son regard. Ses cheveux dans lesquels il aurait aimé faire glisser ses doigts. Sa voix calme et posée par laquelle il aurait voulu entendre des mots tendres. Sa détermination. Son courage. Cet émerveillement permanent devant les cultures étrangères. Qu'il aurait aimé lui faire découvrir Paris, main dans la main ! « Paris » marmonna-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à Hanson qui attendait toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Vous pensez qu'elle a pu partir à Paris ? Je lance des recherches dans les aéroports et je retiens au courant doc, fit-il avant de raccrocher, sans qu'Henry puisse ajouter un mot.

Après tout, cela semblait assez cohérent au détective Hanson et au Lieutenant Reece, pour qui Jo perdait de plus en plus pied ces derniers temps. Ils appelèrent alors les différents aéroports de la ville de New-York pour savoir si une dénommée Jo Martinez avait réservé un vol pour les jours à venir. Arrivés au dernier, l'aéroport de La Guardia, ils apprirent que les serveurs étaient en panne. Ils patientèrent pendant près de 3 heures, puis, n'y tenant plus, Hanson menaça le réparateur :

\- Ecoutez-moi bien : ou vous vous affolez dans vos réparations, ou je vous pourris la vie jusqu'au bout, c'est clair ?

\- Très clair monsieur. Mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai tout relancé, il faut attendre que ça se rallume et que les fichiers se réinstallent correctement.

\- Vous avez dix minutes.

\- Détective calmez-vous un peu voulez-vous ? intervint le Lieutenant Reece. Le détective Martinez n'est pas portée disparue, elle a simplement décidé de prendre un congé avant de changer de service. Techniquement, si elle veut partir à Paris elle en a tout à fait le droit.

\- Mais chef, elle ne peut pas partir comme ça, en nous laissant tous en plan, sans aucune nouvelle !

\- Je vais me répéter, mais je sais tout ce qui se passe dans mon Commissariat, y compris les choses que personne ne dit mais que tout le monde pense. Vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'elle ait choisi un service où personne n'atterrit jamais à la morgue ?

\- Je ne… balbutia Hanson, perdu.

\- Oh pour l'amour du ciel faites un effort ! Ils s'aiment ces deux idiots, c'est tout ! Elle veut juste le fuir, ça paraît pourtant clair…

\- Noooon ! Non, je crois plutôt qu'il la considère comme une petite sœur à protéger.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes marié ? lâcha ironiquement le Lieutenant en repartant vers son bureau.

Puis un officier interpella Hanson :

\- Détective ? J'ai un réparateur au bout du fil qui dit qu'il a terminé le redémarrage de je ne sais pas quoi. Je vous le passe ?

\- Bien sûr que vous me le passez, aboya-t-il, tendu à l'idée de découvrir si Jo comptait vraiment partir ou non sans un mot.

\- Détective, j'ai fini, je vous passe l'hôtesse d'accueil. Dites, vous n'allez pas me pourrir la vie hein ? demanda le réparateur, inquiet.

\- Non-non, allez, passez-moi l'hôtesse s'il vous plait.

Il entendit le téléphone changer de mains puis :

\- Monsieur, j'ai de nouveau accès aux fichiers, pouvez-vous me rappeler le nom de la personne que vous recherchez ?

\- J'aimerais savoir si ma coéquipière Jo Martinez a réservé un vol qui partirait prochainement, probablement à destination de Paris.

\- Veuillez patienter un instant je vous prie… Oui, en effet, elle a bien réservé une place, l'avion décolle demain après-midi à 15h28.

\- Quelle destination ?

\- Rome, monsieur.

\- Rome ? Vous plaisantez ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle irait faire là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur. Visiter, probablement. Souhaitez-vous que je vous réserve une place également ?

\- Non ça ira. Merci, ajouta-t-il, conscient d'être grossier alors que l'hôtesse prenait du temps pour répondre à des questions non officielles.

\- A votre service monsieur. Vous faut-il un autre renseignement ?

\- Non pour l'instant j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je vous rappellerai au besoin. Je peux savoir votre nom ?

\- Katherine, monsieur.

\- Bien, merci Katherine, je vous recontacterai. Au revoir.

Puis il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à l'hôtesse de lui répondre, tout empressé qu'il était d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Henry.

Pendant tout ce temps, Henry avait fait une toilette sommaire compte tenu de l'encombrement des fils et avait décidé d'appeler Abraham. Il avait besoin de parler, de se confier.

\- Allô ? fit Abraham d'une voix endormie.

\- Je te réveille ?

\- Disons qu'un certain homme m'a empêché de dormir une partie de la nuit. Un juste retour des choses vu que j'ai fait mes nuits très tard apparemment, plaisanta-t-il. Comment ça va papa ?

\- Je confirme, tu as été, et reste, un vrai casse-pieds, toujours à pleurer pour que ta mère reste avec toi. Sinon ça va, je me remets. Mais le chirurgien refuse de me laisser sortir avant plusieurs jours, alors que d'une part je suis parfaitement capable de me soigner, et que d'autre part Jo est partie et ne donne aucune nouvelle depuis. Je dois la…

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça partie ? Tu veux dire qu'elle a été enlevée ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Non, je pense qu'elle me fuit. Elle a déposé sa demande de mutation sur le bureau de Reece pendant que personne ne la voyait, et depuis elle est totalement injoignable. Alors que j'avais plein de choses à lui dire ! Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de finir !

\- Je sais… Et je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution, d'accord ? Elle finira bien par revenir un jour ou l'autre de toute façon… Mais ne t'excite pas trop, il va encore t'arriver des trucs pas très drôles sinon.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant Abraham, je sais prendre soin de moi !

\- On en reparle de la fois où t'as failli nous tuer avec l'hélicoptère télécommandé du gamin des voisins ?

\- Je t'en prie, c'était un accident !

\- Ah mais c'est toujours un accident ! C'est bien ça le problème ! fit Abraham en éclatant de rire.

\- Oui, bon, certes, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Mais là n'est pas la question. Il faut que Jo sache avant de partir. Qu'elle sache… que je l'aime, chuchota-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle infirmière entrait dans la chambre pour ajuster sa dose de morphine.

\- Oh vous pouvez parler, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! J'en ai tellement entendu qu'une jolie phrase d'amour ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps !

\- Certes… répondit Henry, gêné.

\- Ahah, elle t'a bien eu là hein ? s'esclaffa Abraham.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle tu sais. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de déballer mes… sentiments comme ça.

\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites vraiment pas pour ça. Je trouve ça très beau moi un homme qui déclare aimer une femme.

\- Hum, merci. Mais vous pourriez…

\- Je m'en vais, je m'en vais ! J'ai terminé. Faites juste attention, j'ai un peu diminué votre dose de morphine, donc faites gaffe à ne pas trop vous agiter, ou vous allez avoir mal.

\- D'accord, merci de me prévenir.

\- A plus tard alors !

\- C'est que monsieur deviendrait encore une fois la coqueluche de ces dames ! T'en as combien à tes pieds depuis cette nuit ?

\- S'il te plait. Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas d'autre dame, comme tu dis. Uniquement Jo.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre l'avouer en tout cas. Deux fois en si peu de temps, c'est quand même énorme venant de toi !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me le rappeler à tout bout de champ non plus, compris ?

\- Oui chef ! Au fait, il t'a dit ce que tu as le chirurgien ? ajouta-t-il en changeant de sujet car il sentait que son père ne voulait plus parler de Jo pour l'instant.

\- Un bon vieux traumatisme, il est juste inquiet pour ma perte de mémoire momentanée.

\- Il pense que c'est grave ? demanda Abraham, toute trace de taquinerie ayant disparu à présent.

\- Une fois il me dit que ça devrait revenir en rentrant, et la fois suivante il veut savoir s'il y a eu d'autres cas de perte de mémoire dans ma famille.

\- Ah je vois. Tu voudrais que je vienne te voir dans l'après-midi pour qu'on en parle ?

\- C'est une très bonne idée, tu me sauveras de leurs griffes pendant quelques temps !

\- Content de rendre service, répondit-il, faussement vexé. Bon, laisse-moi le temps de me préparer, de manger un morceau, et de réunir deux ou trois affaires pour que tu t'habilles, je débarque dans deux heures environ. Tâche de ne pas trop faite de bêtises en attendant.

\- D'accord, à plus tard. Je vais me reposer en attendant.

Mais il n'eut pas ce loisir, car sitôt avait-il raccroché que le téléphone sonna :

\- Oui Abraham, je serai sage et correct avec tout le monde, ça te va ?

\- Euh désolé, c'est le détective Hanson à l'appareil.

\- Oh excusez-moi ! Vous connaissez Abraham… Des nouvelles de Jo ?

\- Justement, ça fait plusieurs fois que j'appelle, la ligne était toujours occupée, je m'apprêtais à passer vous voir. Enfin bref, maintenant que je vous ai, je peux vous dire qu'elle a bien réservé un bol au départ de La Guardia.

\- Quelle destination ? Quel jour ? Quelle heure ?

\- Rome, demain, 15h28.

\- Seigneur elle ne peut pas partir comme ça ! Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à la joindre ?

\- Non, je pense qu'elle a dû couper son téléphone.

\- Vous êtes allé chez elle ?

\- Ne lui répétez jamais ça, mais j'ai posté une voiture en faction devant chez elle. Pas un signe, à mon avis elle doit avoir pris une chambre à l'hôtel.

\- C'est fort possible en effet. Et difficile d'appeler tous les hôtels, ça prendrait trop de temps. On trouvera bien une autre solution…

\- On ? Vous comptez lui courir après dans tout l'aéroport comme Sam dans Love Actually ?

\- Love Actually?

\- Une comédie romantique.

\- Connais pas.

\- Evidemment... Bref, vous comptez la rejoindre un bouquet de fleurs à la main, la suppliant de rester ? Elle va vous rire au nez à mon avis ! Non, ce qui est important c'est de savoir pourquoi elle a décidé de partir. Et même si elle refuse de me le dire, je finirai bien par trouver.

\- Je vous souhaite bien du courage…

\- Ah mais vous allez m'aider doc ! Elle ne parle et ne se confie qu'à vous, alors vous allez être mon indic.

\- C'est hors de question ! Je refuse de trahir sa confiance !

\- Oh allez quoi, soyez sympa ! Vous pouvez bien m'aider non ? C'est pour son bien vous savez ! Plus vite je saurai ce qui lui pose problème, plus vite je pourrai l'aider.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui extorquer des informations. Si elle voulait nous parler, elle l'aurait fait. C'est ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, lâcha-t-il amèrement.

\- Visiblement. Bon doc, je vais devoir vous laisser, une affaire vient d'arriver. Bizarre d'ailleurs. On dirait un suicide, mais quelque chose me chiffonne.

\- Alors c'est un meurtre.

\- Comment vous pouvez l'affirmer aussi catégoriquement ?

\- De façon générale, le suicide est très simple. Les causes sont souvent classiques : la dépression et le fait d'être sur le point de tout perdre notamment et les moyens sont tout autant classiques : médicaments en surdosage, arme à feu, pendaison, asphyxie au gaz. Parlez-moi de la victime voulez-vous ?

\- Sérieusement ? Vous pouvez résoudre une affaire sans même voir le corps et tout ?

\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé, annonça fièrement Henry, content d'avoir un sujet de conversation autre que celui de Jo.

\- Bien. Alors, fit-il en feuilletant le dossier, on a Jacob Andrews, 47 ans, originaire de l'Oklahoma, directeur de sa propre banque depuis 3 ans. 3 enfants de 17 à 20 ans. En instance de divorce. On l'a retrouvé asphyxié dans son garage.

\- Des informations sur la désormais veuve ?

\- Martha Andrews née Gibson, 42 ans. Elle vient d'une riche famille new-yorkaise, qui d'ailleurs…

\- Laissez-moi devenir… Elle a hérité d'une coquette somme, laquelle somme a été investie dans la banque de son époux. Par qui a été introduite l'instance de divorce ?

\- Euh… Attendez laissez-moi regarder. Ah voilà, par lui. Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu le tuer ? Quel intérêt ? Si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher elle aurait récupéré une partie des parts de son ex-mari dans la banque !

\- Si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, justement, détective. Quand vous aurez farfouillé un peu dans la vie de cette femme, vous vous apercevrez qu'elle avait un amant, probablement pour compenser la faible présence de son époux, totalement investi dans sa banque. Je pencherais pour la théorie suivante concernant le meurtre : s'apercevant qu'elle le trompe, il demande le divorce. Mais elle viendrait à tout perdre s'il gagnait le procès. Argent, enfants, amis. Venant d'une famille aisée, je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié le scandale. Alors un jour elle l'attend quand il rentre du travail, tard dans la soirée, et l'assomme. Demandez à Lucas de vérifier. Puis elle se débrouille pour que l'asphyxie ait l'air d'un suicide. Elle monte dans sa chambre, les enfants sont probablement sortis ou dans leur propre chambre, donc ils ne font pas attention au fait que leur père ne soit pas là. C'est au matin qu'ils s'inquiètent, et finissent par le trouver.

\- Sérieusement ? On vous a déjà parlé de cette affaire non ?

\- Je vous assure que non ! C'est un grand classique, et je pense que si cette affaire vous trouble c'est parce que vous avez une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Bon, bah je vais vérifier tout ça. Si vous avez dit vrai, vous êtes encore plus fort que ce que je croyais, et je vous devrai une faveur !

\- Marché conclu, lança Henry, qui savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander.

Ils raccrochèrent simultanément. Henry put se reposer un peu plus d'une heure, puis Abraham arriva. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, mais surtout de Jo et de ce qu'il compter demander à Hanson. En espérant qu'il trouve les preuves le jour-même, sinon la faveur qu'il lui devait ne servirait à rien.

Le service de restauration apporta ensuite le repas à Henry, qui grimaça en sentant l'odeur du plateau-repas. Mais il avait faim, alors il mangea sans rien ajouter. Quand il eut terminé, Abraham prit congé, persuadé que le plan d'Henry allait tomber à l'eau. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée… 

* * *

Et voilà ! Je dois avouer que j'aime le côté un peu Hercule Poirot d'Henry, qui devine tout à partir de peu de choses. J'ai probablement forcé un peu le trait, mais c'est de la fiction après tout ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Je poste très rapidement le chapitre 7 avant de rentrer dans ma cambrousse, qui est beaucoup plus long que les autres, histoire de me faire pardonner. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** : « Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée »

Abraham s'inquiétait pour son père, et n'avait pas tout à fait tort compte tenu de son passé. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Henry était un homme extrêmement brillant et intelligent, mais quand il s'agissait des femmes, on aurait dit un adolescent apeuré. Il enchaînait les erreurs, et quand il s'en apercevait il était déjà trop tard. C'est pourquoi Abraham savait que l'idée émise par son père était définitivement mauvaise. Il comptait grandement sur l'intervention d'Hanson pour l'empêcher d'agir, et il fallait pour cela l'appeler et le mettre au courant de la situation, sans toutefois mettre en danger le secret d'Henry. Il feuilleta le carnet où son père notait tous ses numéros, et finit par trouver celui à qui il voulait parler :

\- Bonsoir, Abraham à l'appareil, le vieux colocataire d'Henry.

\- Oh bonsoir ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

\- Plus ou moins oui…

\- C'est le doc, il est malade ? s'inquiéta Hanson.

\- Oh non, non tout va bien. Mais il m'a raconté votre sorte de pari, et vous savez comme moi qu'il a raison je pense.

\- Tout n'a pas été vérifié encore, mais ça semble être le cas. Je vais devoir tenir ma promesse malheureusement.

\- Justement, c'est pourquoi j'appelle. Quand vous aurez les résultats définitifs, surtout vous ne le prévenez pas ! Ou arrangez-vous pour que ça prenne plus de temps que prévu. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire quoi…

\- Euh… Pas vraiment en fait. Pourquoi ne rien lui dire ? S'il a raison, c'est l'occasion de régler cette affaire au plus vite et dans un sens ça prouve qu'il n'est pas trop secoué par sa blessure. Non ?

Le détective était surpris de la requête d'Abraham. Bien sûr, Henry allait encore jubiler d'avoir eu raison à nouveau, mais si cela lui permettait de revenir plus vite, il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela était si gênant.

\- Ecoutez, je dois vous avouer que je suis assez étonné, poursuivit Hanson en soupirant d'incompréhension.

\- C'est une longue histoire, lui répondit Abraham, ce qui le fit pouffer de rire quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait le même défaut de langage que son père. Puis il reprit plus sérieusement : mais s'il vous plait, faites en sorte de lui apprendre les résultats après le départ de Jo.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Jo et son départ ?

Il était à nouveau perdu.

\- Quoi, vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Sérieusement ? Vous me charriez là non ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! Vous allez me dire que vous aussi vous pensez qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et que leur plus grande envie est de sa marier, faire des enfants et vivre ensemble éternellement ?

\- Bah pour l'essentiel oui, c'est exactement ça.

\- J'en viens à me demander si c'est le doc ou vous qui s'est blessé…

\- Ah mais vous n'y croyez vraiment pas en fait ! C'est dingue… Alors que tous les indices sont là pourtant. Henry m'a dit que vous étiez un très bon flic, très compétent, mais je me demande s'il ne s'est pas un peu planté, là. Quand elle est partie durant la nuit, c'est parce qu'elle lui en voulait. Si elle part demain, c'est pour réfléchir à tout ça. Et si elle a demandé sa mutation, c'est pour se tenir éloignée de lui, expliqua-t-il. Quand ils sont ensemble ces derniers temps ça ressemble à la guerre d'Indochine. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Ils ont besoin d'être séparés, au moins pour réfléchir et remettre leurs idées au clair. Alors ne lui donnez pas les résultats, s'il vous plait.

\- Mais ça change quoi ?!

\- Ça change tout. Henry a pour idée de vous faire mentir à son médecin n lui disant qu'il est le seul à pouvoir intervenir en tant que légiste spécialiste de l'époque de Jack l'Eventreur. Tout ça pour qu'il puisse sortir et retrouver Jo à l'aéroport, ou même avant s'il le peut. Alors si vous lui dites après que l'avion ait décollé, il ne pourra pas vous demander de faire ça vous comprenez ?

\- Ah bah voilà, il fallait commencer par ça ! Là oui, je comprends. Vous voulez lui éviter qu'il se ridiculise parce qu'on n'est pas dans les films, fallait le dire tout de suite, j'aurais compris.

\- C'est une des raisons, oui. Mais surtout je veux éviter qu'il ne s'affaiblisse pour rien. S'il n'a pas le droit de sortir, c'est qu'il y a une raison valable.

\- D'accord, je ne lui dirai rien alors. Mais il va vous en vouloir à mort vous le savez ça ?

\- J'en fais mon affaire, j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps, plaisanta Abraham. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour votre aide. Passez donc un de ces jours à la boutique, j'ouvrirai une bonne bouteille.

Pour Abraham, tout pouvait se résoudre avec un grand cru, et cela sembla convenir à Hanson, qui accepta en le remerciant puis raccrocha.

Il lui fallait désormais s'arranger pour que personne ne communique avec Henry jusqu'au lendemain soir. Aussi prévint-il discrètement quelques collègues, qui firent passer le message. En peu de temps, tout le Commissariat était au courant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas appeler Henry, même pour prendre de ses nouvelles ou l'interroger sur certaines autopsies pratiquées quelques heures avant son accident. Mais la vérité avait très vite été déformée du fait du bouche à oreille, et c'était pire que dans une cour de récréation. Pour certains, les deux avaient une aventure et avaient décidé de se marier à l'étranger en faisant croire qu'ils étaient à des endroits différents. Pour d'autres, ils étaient réellement en froid suite à une énième escapade nocturne d'Henry qui avait valu un nouveau sermon à Jo de la part de Reece. Pour d'autres enfin, beaucoup plus inventifs, ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient de la même famille après avoir passé la nuit ensemble et avaient décidé de ne plus se revoir. C'est quand il eut vent de cette dernière rumeur qu'Hanson se dit qu'il avait probablement fait une erreur. Mais au moins, ils pensaient tous à autre chose, et cela lui permettait de faire diversion le temps que la journée du lendemain se termine. Il s'arrangerait avec Jo et Henry une fois leur problème réglé.

Il cria cependant victoire trop tôt, car il avait oublié Lucas. Quand un officier descendit à la morgue pour récupérer un dossier, il demanda des nouvelles d'Henry au jeune homme, qui lui dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'appeler son supérieur avec le nombre de dossiers à traiter. Cela l'interpela, et il se demanda pourquoi un officier totalement inconnu prenait ainsi des nouvelles d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant. C'est pourquoi il lui demanda :

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir s'il va bien, vous le connaissez ?

\- Non pas du tout, mais on a reçu des consignes, apparemment on ne doit pas l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles ni lui parler des résultats de l'enquête de l'asphyxié tant que l'avion du détective Martinez n'a pas décollé demain après-midi.

\- Wow, c'est quoi ce délire ? Déjà, depuis quand Jo s'en va sans prévenir personne ? Et puis c'est quoi le rapport entre les résultats de l'enquête et le départ de Jo ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, mais certains racontent qu'ils comptent se marier à Rome, et le détective Hanson serait contre, donc il a demandé à tout le monde de ne pas contacter le légiste.

\- Vous n'allez vraiment pas bien là-haut hein !

\- Je ne fais que répéter monsieur.

\- Bah arrêtez donc de répéter n'importe quoi ! Si Henry et Jo étaient ensemble, je serais le premier au courant, croyez-moi ! Tout comme je suis le premier à avoir les résultats de l'autopsie et des analyses. Maintenant vous allez remonter et arrêter de raconter autant de bêtises

Lucas était d'un naturel pacifique, il ne s'énervait que très rarement, et si Henry avait été là, il aurait été fier de constater à quel point son élève évoluait. Le jeune homme pouvait encaisser beaucoup de remarques désobligeantes de son patron, mais il ne tolérait pas qu'on parle mal de ce dernier, notamment en son absence. Il restait avant tout son modèle, et il lui serait fidèle quoi qu'il arrive.

Quelques heures passèrent, durant lesquelles la nuit avait fini par tomber. Il était de garde cette nuit-là, aussi fut-il le premier à prendre connaissance des résultats qui concernaient l'enquête qu'Henry avait résolue depuis son lit d'hôpital. Il connaissait les talents d'enquêteur de son mentor, mais il était tout de même impressionné de l'exactitude des informations qu'il avait pu fournir sans jamais avoir vu le corps ni la scène de crime.

Il sauta alors sur l'occasion pour l'appeler, en espérant qu'il ne dorme pas déjà :

\- Hey boss ! Je vous appelle au sujet des résultats, ils viennent de tomber. Vous aviez effectivement raison sur toute la ligne ! lança-t-il déjà qu'Henry eut décroché. Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous faites, et je ne le saurai probablement jamais, mais là vous m'avez scotché, vraiment !

\- C'est très gentil Lucas, répondit Henry d'un ton endormi. Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui m'appleles, c'était le détective Hanson qui devait le faire ?

\- Ahem, on a un problème là-haut, ils sont devenus fous je crois.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il paraîtrait qu'Hanson a demandé à tout le Commissariat de ne pas vous prévenir des résultats, je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi… Il paraît aussi que vous allez vous marier avec Jo d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Bien sûr j'ai dit que c'était faux, mais vous me le diriez si jamais c'était le cas, pas vrai ?

\- Pardon ? fit Henry en se relevant d'un coup, presque en criant. Tu es bien sûr que ça vient du détective Hanson ?

\- Bah c'est ce qu'on m'a dit en tout cas. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer dans le détail, mais il m'avait promis que si j'arrivais à résoudre son enquête depuis ma chambre, il ferait ce que je voulais. Apparemment il aura eu du mal à tenir sa parole, lâcha amèrement Henry.

\- A sa décharge, je suis le premier à avoir eu les résultats doc.

\- Mais ça ne change rien Lucas. Désormais il ne voudra pas me rendre service, et j'en avais grandement besoin.

\- Quel genre de service ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

\- J'en doute, il me fallait un détective, ou au moins un officier.

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

\- C'est vraiment difficile Lucas...

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Mais il s'agit de moi, de ma vision des choses, de mes… sentiments, de…

\- De Jo c'est ça ? Tout le monde sait que vous êtes fou d'elle, et à mon avis c'est réciproque, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mais même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle part, et même si je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu lui dire pour la mettre dans un tel état, je reste persuadé qu'elle tient toujours à vous. M'enfin ce que j'en dis hein…

Henry ne répondit rien, une larme roulant silencieusement sur sa joue, râpeuse de ne pas avoir été rasée pendant plusieurs jours. Bien sûr, Lucas imaginait toujours des théories farfelues et plus tirées par les cheveux qu'un épisode d'X-Files, seule série contemporaine qu'il consentait à regarder de temps en temps mais cette fois-ci, il semblait tellement sérieux que cela bouleversa Henry. Son assistant méritait la vérité, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer ses sentiments tant qu'il ne serait pas fixé sur sa situation avec Jo.

\- Vous êtes toujours là ? demanda Lucas.

\- Oui, oui je suis là, répondit Henry en reniflant.

\- Ça vous tient tant que ça à cœur ? Si vous voulez la rattraper avant qu'elle parte, je peux vous aider, dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin.

\- Je dois sortir de l'hôpital, mais mon chirurgien refuse de me laisser partir, il paraît que je suis trop faible. Tssss, s'il savait. Bien sûr, il fait son travail, et il le fait bien. Mais je suis médecin avant tout, je sais me soigner, et je sais que je dois éviter le surmenage. Je veux juste parler, pas courir le marathon ! Ils doivent me garder en observation encore quelques temps, mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Et si je leur fais croire que je vais vous soigner ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Henry, intéressé par la proposition.

\- Eh bien je suis médecin aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de leur préciser que je travaille à la morgue.

\- Ils le savent Lucas, le chirurgien t'a vu dans la salle d'attente, et il sait qui tu es, je lui ai dit.

\- Oh, mince. N'empêche que je peux dire que je vais vous soigner, ça ne change rien. Je peux toujours leur faire croire que je vais vous garder chez moi, en faisant venir une infirmière plusieurs fois par jour.

\- Je ne pense que pas qu'ils accepteront, mais tu peux toujours essayer, c'est une bonne idée quand même, fit Henry en souriant. Il était touché de l'énergie que déployait Lucas pour l'aider.

\- Bon, alors je fais quoi, les appelle pour les prévenir, et je passe vous prendre ?

\- Essaie d'avoir directement le chirurgien, je te fais confiance pour lui expliquer la situation, peut-être que si ça vient de quelqu'un d'autre ça fonctionnera. Ensuite selon sa réponse on avisera.

\- Bien, alors je le contacte et je vous rappelle. A toute doc !

Dès qu'il raccrocha, Lucas chercha le nom du Dr Gaunt dans la liste du personnel de l'hôpital, puis quand ce fut fait il appela son standard… Où bien sûr personne ne décrocha puisqu'il était plus de 21h30. Faisant les 100 pas dans la morgue, il réfléchit en se demandant comment le contacter autrement. Quand lui vint une idée. Bien sûr, cela était très impoli, mais il s'agissait d'aider Henry, alors il s'en fichait un peu. Il chercha le numéro personnel du chirurgien pour l'appeler directement chez lui. Et évidemment, il était sur liste rouge. Le seul moyen d'y avoir accès était de passer par les services de Police. Il ne pouvait demander son aide au détective Hanson, aussi demanda-t-il à un officier qui passait par là de bien vouloir lui rendre un service. Cela était un peu illégal, mais le jeune homme tenait réellement à aider son patron. L'accident lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, notamment du fait qu'il le considérait presque comme son propre père, et qu'il ferait tout pour lui venir en aide. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'enfin on laisse l'officier accéder à l'information. Le remerciant chaleureusement, Lucas lui promit de lui offrir deux places pour la prochaine finale du Super Bowl.

Tenant le post-it sur lequel le précieux sésame était noté, il s'enferma dans le bureau d'Henry puis composa le numéro. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent, et il allait raccrocher lorsqu'enfin quelqu'un décrocha :

\- Thomas Gaunt, j'écoute, fit une voix fatiguée.

\- Euh… Docteur… Docteur Lucas Wahl à l'appareil, bégaya le jeune homme, je vous appelle au sujet de l'un de vos patients.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, vous le savez aussi bien que moi Docteur.

\- Je sais, mais c'est un patient très particulier, et j'aurais aimé savoir s'il vous était possible de le laisser sortir, il a quelque chose de très urgent à faire et euh…

\- Ce patient, ce ne serait pas Henry Morgan par hasard ? Vous êtes son assistant pas vrai ?

\- La vache, vous êtes super balèze ! siffla Lucas.

\- Pas besoin, c'est le seul patient qui voulait partir seulement quelques heures après une importante opération. Vous comme moi savons qu'il ne peut pas sortir, il est bien trop faible pour ça.

\- Mais si je le garde chez moi, et que je fais venir une infirmière plusieurs fois par jour ? Je peux poser quelques jours de congés pour veiller sur lui, ça ne me gêne pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je vais devoir refuser. Votre patron semble être un homme énergique et anticonformiste. Je mettrais ma main à couper que sitôt sorti il courra dans tous les sens alors qu'il lui faut du repos.

\- Mais il doit…

\- Parler à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait la dernière fois, je sais.

\- Nan, sérieusement, vous avez un don de déduction comme le doc vous aussi ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de don pour voir qu'il l'aime, il ne trompe personne en affirmant le contraire. J'ai bien compris qu'il avait besoin de lui parler, mais si l'homme l'approuve et l'encourage, le médecin se doit de refuser, c'est contraire à notre serment, vous le savez.

\- Oh allez quoi ! Il est médecin, je le suis également, et je ferai venir une infirmière qualifiée pour le surveiller. Il vous faut quoi de plus ?

\- J'aimerais avoir l'assurance qu'il ne bougera pas de votre canapé, mais je sais que le seul moyen pour que ce soit le cas est de le faire dormir artificiellement, ce qui ne résoudra en rien sa situation.

\- Mais si je suis là, je ne le laisserai pas sortir, je vous assure ! Ou alors vous nous accompagnez à l'aéroport, comme ça vous le surveillez ! C'est jouable comme ça, non ?

On aurait dit un petit garçon qui tentait par tous les moyens de convaincre ses parents d'adopter un chien, tout le monde sachant très bien que cette responsabilité allait finir par leur retomber dessus. Mais cela sembla cependant faire fléchir le chirurgien :

\- C'est une possibilité. A condition qu'il passe un scanner d'abord, et qu'ensuite il revienne à l'hôpital.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh super chouette de votre part, sincèrement ! Attendez qu'il apprenne ça, il va devenir un ange pour vous remercier !

\- Ne lui dites rien, laissez-le pour cette nuit.

\- Mais il faut bien que je le prévienne…

\- Vous l'appellerez en lui disant simplement que pour l'instant vous n'avez pas réussi à me convaincre, mais que vous allez réessayer dans la matinée, dès la première heure s'il le faut. Il ne doit se douter de rien. À quelle heure décolle l'avion de la jeune femme ?

\- Dans l'après-midi, je n'ai pas plus d'informations.

\- Tâchez de vous renseigner alors. Je lui ferai passer un scanner dans la matinée, et nous nous arrangerons pour le faire sortir dans l'après-midi.

\- Ça roule ! Oh et j'ai l'information que vous recherchiez. Pendant que vous parliez, j'ai fait un petit tour sur le site des aéroports du coin qui desservent Rome. Il y a deux avions qui décollent demain. Le premier, le vol AC 1920 à 11h32 à JFK, l'autre, le vol AC 7639, à 15h28 à La Guardia.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mauvais non plus dans votre domaine, plaisanta le chirurgien. Il semble clair que son avion est celui de 15h28, donc nous partirons de l'hôpital vers 14h30. Tâchez d'être à l'heure, et de faire en sorte qu'il soit prêt à partir.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

\- Bien, alors je vous laisse, nous avons une grosse journée qui nous attend demain. Bonne soirée monsieur Wahl.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, et encore merci, sincèrement.

\- Vous me remercierez quand ils se seront retrouvés…

\- Oui, très certainement. Bonne soirée.

Puis, après avoir raccroché, il lança son poing en l'air tel un vainqueur aux Jeux Olympiques. Il devait maintenant faire croire à Henry que rien n'était encore gagné, et cela nécessitait de reprendre son sérieux. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie d'avoir réussi à convaincre quelqu'un de la même trempe qu'Henry. Puis il appela à nouveau la chambre d'hôpital, et tomba sur un Henry particulièrement impatient. Il lui fallut endurer la mauvaise humeur de son patron, qui était assez déçu, même s'il lui restait une chance de pouvoir sortir. Remerciant tout de même le jeune pour son aide, il raccrocha. Il aurait aimé appeler Abraham ensuite, mais ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, et il jugea bon de se coucher, il l'appellerait le lendemain.

Il s'endormit très vite, et ne fut tiré de son sommeil que lorsque l'infirmière de la veille vint enlever ses bandages :

\- On peut dire que vous avez le sommeil lourd, plaisanta-t-elle, les dames qui vous ont apporté votre plateau toute à l'heure n'ont pas réussi à vous réveiller !

\- Il est si tard que ça ? répondit-il, se penchant pour prendre sa montre sur ce qui lui servait de table de chevet, c'est-à-dire une petite console en plastique où se trouvaient le téléphone, une cruche d'eau et un verre, ainsi que ses clés, ses lunettes, et donc sa montre. Seigneur, il est déjà 10h30 ! s'affola-t-il. Je devais appeler Abraham et Lucas.

\- Ne vous énervez pas ainsi, vous allez fausser les résultats du scan. Vous les appellerez plus tard.

\- Quel scan ? Je ne suis pas au courant.

\- C'est une décision prise par le Dr Gaunt, je ne saurai vous en dire plus. Il est prévu pour dans une petite heure. En attendant il faut que vous mangiez un peu, et que vous restiez tranquille. Je vous ai enlevé vos bandages, donc évitez de vous cogner d'ici-là, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant à nouveau.

\- C'est promis, je vais faire attention. Mais j'ai le droit d'appeler quand même rassurez-moi ? lança-t-il alors qu'elle sortait.

\- Bien sûr, mais n'oubliez pas de vous alimenter, répondit-elle en refermant la porte.

Il ne savait qui appeler en premier : Lucas pour avoir la réponse définitive, ou Abraham pour lui dire qu'il avait une potentielle chance de sortir. N'arrivant pas à prendre de décision, il décida de manger d'abord, il choisirait ensuite. Il lui était cependant difficile de manier ses couverts avec les fils de la perfusion, cela l'entravait dans ses mouvements. Aussi mit-il un temps considérable pour beurrer ses petits pains. N'arrivant toujours pas à choisir, il décida de se lever pour aller faire un brin de toilette, toujours gêné, et de plus en plus stressé au fur et à mesure que l'heure fatidique approchait. Il prit enfin la décision d'appeler Lucas, au moins il ne ferait pas de faux espoir à Abraham, du moins le pensait-il :

\- Alors Lucas, des nouvelles ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le joindre, il n'était plus chez lui ce matin, et son standard était toujours occupé.

\- Mais tu l'as finalement eu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit de vous…

\- Allez c'est l'heure, j'espère que vous avez eu le temps de manger correctement monsieur Morgan, intervint un brancardier. Je suis désolé, il va falloir que vous raccrochiez.

\- Vous pouvez attendre juste deux petites secondes, on a quelque chose de capital à me dire.

\- Je suis navré, nous sommes déjà en retard.

\- Bien, tant pi. Lucas, je te rappellerai plus tard, fit-il en raccrochant.

Il se réinstalla correctement dans son lit, puis le brancardier l'emmena.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir interrompu vous savez.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je devrais avoir le temps de le rappeler, de toute façon elle ne part que dans l'après-midi marmonna Henry, plus pour lui-même que pour l'homme qui le transportait.

\- Oh, c'était une histoire de femme ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre coup de fil, c'était à propos d'une femme ? Désolé si c'est indiscret.

\- Oui, c'était à propos d'une femme. Et oui, c'était assez indiscret.

Le brancardier n'ajouta rien, et emmena Henry presque à l'autre bout de l'hôpital, traversant un dédale de couloirs et prenant bon nombre d'ascenseurs. Il ne parla à nouveau que pour dire qu'il repasserait un peu plus tard quand l'examen serait terminé.

La personne chargée du scanner ne tarda pas à arriver, et le fit s'allonger rapidement à l'endroit prévu. Mais Henry n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Une fois il éternuait ou toussait, une autre fois il se grattait, et d'autres fois encore il parlait. De fait, ils durent recommencer plusieurs fois, ce qui fit perdre du temps à tout le monde. Quand le Dr Gaunt entra dans la pièce, Henry se releva, manquant de s'assommer dans la machine.

\- Monsieur Morgan, je veux bien comprendre que vous soyez pressé d'en finir, mais ce n'est pas en bougeant autant que cela va se régler.

\- Mais je dois appeler mon assistant, c'est urgent.

\- Lucas ?

\- Oui bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

\- Vous ne lui avez pas encore parlé ?

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, il venait de décrocher qu'on m'emmenait ici. Pourquoi, vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- Eh bien oui, j'ai donné mon accord. Mais laissez-nous terminer, et je vous expliquerai ça une fois que vous serez retourné dans votre chambre.

A partir de ce moment-là, Henry ne bougea plus et se laissa guider. Tout se déroula alors normalement, et il put rejoindre rapidement sa chambre, où l'attendait déjà Lucas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Henry en le voyant assis sur un fauteuil, en train de lire une BD.

\- Bah disons que le temps que vous reveniez de votre examen, plus le temps de vous expliquer au téléphone, ça allait être trop long, donc j'ai posé ma journée et je suis venu directement. D'ailleurs vous avez mis un sacré bout de temps, j'imagine qu'il a été pénible ?

\- A qui parles-tu Lucas ?

\- A moi, lança une voix derrière lui, qu'il identifia comme étant celle du chirurgien. Et je confirme, il a été pénible pendant un bout de temps, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Bon au lieu de vous moquer de moi et de ma pénibilité, on pourrait peut-être en venir au fait, non ?

\- Bien sûr. Alors comme s'apprêtait à vous l'annoncer votre assistant, je vous autorise à sortir. Mais à la condition que je vous accompagne et que vous reveniez ici ensuite, n'allez pas croire que je suis inconscient.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous ne me montez pas un char ?

\- J'vous jure que c'est vrai doc !

\- Alors préparez-vous, il est déjà plus de midi, et vous n'êtes pas habillé, n'avez pas encore déjeuné, et nous partons dans environ deux heures.

Puis il sortit sans ajouter un mot. Henry n'avait pas apprécié le ton autoritaire qu'il avait employé, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de le contrarier alors qu'il l'avait autorisé à sortir. Lucas l'aida alors à s'habiller correctement, et cela donna lieu à une situation assez gênante quand une infirmière passa pour lui ôter sa perfusion et refaire son bandage. En effet, Lucas était agenouillé devant Henry pour lui faire ses lacets, et vu de dos, cela paraissait être tout à fait autre chose. La jeune femme balbutia, s'excuse, et proposa de repasser un peu plus tard. Henry eut tout le mal du monde à la convaincre que son assistant ne faisait que lacer ses chaussures. Elle enleva rapidement l'aiguille, pose un pansement, apposa différentes couches de gaze et de bandes, puis sortit tout aussi rapidement, les joues rouges.

Mais cela sortit complètement de la tête d'Henry quand, une heure plus tard, le chirurgien fit à nouveau irruption dans la chambre pour lui demander s'il était prêt à partir.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt de toute ma vie !

\- Alors passez tous les deux un manteau et nous y allons.

Personne ne décrocha un mot pendant tout le trajet, même si parfois le Dr Gaunt jetait un regard en biais à Henry, pour être sûr qu'il ne défaillait pas. Pour l'instant, il avait l'air plutôt en forme. L'air frais de ce début de mois de mai lui faisait visiblement du bien.

Pendant ce temps, Henry cherchait ses mots, il ne savait pas quoi dire à Jo pour la faire rester. Une musique passa alors à la radio, et il sut tout de suite que c'était exactement ce qu'il devait lui dire pour la convaincre. Il demanda alors à Lucas de lui montrer les paroles sur son téléphone afin qu'il les mémorise.

\- Enfin doc, vous n'allez quand même pas lui réciter du Céline Dion, si ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne la connais que de nom, mais j'apprécie sa voix, et cette chanson est magnifique pour du contemporain. Alors donne-moi les paroles, s'il te plait.

\- Comme vous voulez ! fit Lucas en s'exécutant.

Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus rien en dehors d'Henry qui marmonnait dans son coin. Puis ils arrivèrent à destination, et Henry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de défaillir. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, rendit le téléphone à Lucas, et pénétra dans l'aéroport. Il lui fallut près de 20 minutes pour trouver Jo, assise près du point d'embarquement, la tête entre les mains, un casque sur les oreilles. Elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que quelqu'un l'observait en se tordant les mains. Elle fredonnait un air dont les paroles interpelèrent Henry : " _You make me sad You make me strong You make me mad_ _You make me long for you ; You make me live; You make me die; You make me laugh; You make me cry for you"_. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sut que ces paroles lui étaient destinées. Aussi s'assit-il aux côtés de Jo, lui touchant la main. Elle releva la tête en sursautant, puis, enlevant son casque, demanda à Henry ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Je suis juste venu te dire une chose, enfin plutôt te réciter une chose.

\- Ah oui ? Vas-y, parle !

\- Laisse-moi réciter, et ensuite tu pourras me crier dessus, je te le promets. Bien… " _There's so much life I've left to live_ _And this fires burning still_ _When I watch you look at me_ _I think I could find the will_ _To stand for every dream_ _And forsake the solid ground_ _And give up this fear within_ _Of what would happen if they ever knew_ _I'm in love with you_ _Cause I'd surrender everything ; To feel the chance to live again_ _I reach to you_ _I know you can feel it to_ _We'd make it through_ _A thousand dreams I still believe_ _I'd make you give them all to me_ _I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_ _I surrender_.

Puis il poursuivit, voyant Que Jo l'écoutait: _«Je sais que je ne peux pas survivre_ _autre nuit loin de_ _vous, vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je vais sur_ _Et maintenant je dois vivre la vérité_ _l'heure actuelle, il n'y a pas de meilleur moment_ _de cette peur Je vais libérer; Et je vais vivre à nouveau avec amour_ _Et pas la ils ne peuvent prendre que loin de_ _moi;_ _et ils verront_ "

Voilà, maintenant tu peux me crier dessus.

\- Oh tais-toi ! cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Comme tu veux, je voulais juste que tu écoutes ce que j'avais à te dire, je peux m'en aller et te laisser partir maintenant si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu t'en ailles. Alors tais-toi, et embrasse-moi, sinon c'est moi qui me jette sur toi.

Et comme si cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se serrèrent dans leurs bras, et se sourirent, front contre front.

\- Vous voyez Docteur, finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, chuchota Lucas.

* * *

Tadaaaaa! =D


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais entre les partiels de décembre, le retour à un état presque primitif (comprendre sans Internet pendant 15 jours ahah!), et les partiels de janvier, je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi pour écrire. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais j'ai un problème d'inspiration, j'en suis désolée :/

J'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira et que vous me laisserez un p'tit message sympa ;)

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 8** : « Quel idiot tu fais Henry Morgan ! »

Ils restèrent face à face durant un long moment, plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures peut-être, ils ne le savaient pas, inconscients des gens qui les entouraient. Tout ce dont ils étaient certains, c'est qu'ils étaient enfin heureux d'avoir pu libérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu cette tension qui les rendait chaque jour un peu plus fous et malheureux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix féminine annonça que les passagers du vol à destination de Rome pouvaient commencer à embarquer qu'ils relevèrent la tête, semblant reprendre enfin conscience du monde autour.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Henry, serrant la main de Jo et jouant nerveusement avec son annulaire gauche, comme pour effacer la trace d'alliance qui commençait déjà à s'estomper.

\- Ce qui était prévu, j'imagine, répondit Jo, réprimant le frisson de désir apparu à ce contact. J'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir tu sais. Je n'arrive pas à te cerner, et malgré tout ce que tu as pu me dire un peu plus tôt, j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. Laisse-moi terminer, ajouta-t-elle en levant sa main libre alors qu'il allait protester. Je te crois quand tu me dis qu'une femme t'a profondément blessé, ça se voit. Je te crois pour beaucoup de choses. Mais tout le reste, c'est encore trop pour moi. J'ai passé des heures à me creuser la tête pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais tu es un homme tellement compliqué Henry. Je suis prête à en reparler je pense, mais pas maintenant, je dois me retrouver d'abord.

\- Je comprends, soupira-t-il. Et concernant ta mutation ? Tu la maintiens toujours ?

\- Pour l'instant oui. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, où j'en suis, et je pense que prendre un peu de recul et de distance ne me fera pas de mal. Ne nous fera pas de mal à tous les deux à bien y réfléchir. On a tous les deux besoin de retrouver une vie normale.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra quand même se revoir de temps en temps ? Je veux dire, il me semble évident qu'on s'apprécie réellement, et je trouverais dommage que tout soit gâché. Quand je suis venu te voir, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais de m'écouter, et encore moins de m'adresser la parole. D'ailleurs pour être tout à fait franc, je pensais que tu me giflerais, au minimum, ajouta-t-il, presque en riant.

\- Je dois t'avouer que c'est ce que je comptais faire. Et puis je me suis dit que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je te verrais, alors j'ai consenti à t'écouter. Ça ne s'est pas trop mal terminé, je crois, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice. Mais tout n'est pas réglé pour autant, et on aura encore beaucoup de choses à se dire à mon retour.

\- Et quand comptes-tu rentrer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, rien n'est encore prévu, je n'ai toujours pas réservé mon billet de retour. J'ai posé deux semaines de vacances, je verrai bien.

\- Alors je te laisse embarquer tranquillement, de toute façon je dois rentrer à l'hôpital, je l'ai promis au chirurgien, se résigna-t-il à dire en montrant le médecin du menton.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête semblant signifier qu'il pouvait encore continuer à parler à sa partenaire. Quant à Lucas, il leva ses deux pouces en l'air, un grand sourire lui fendant le visage, les yeux un peu humides, qu'il justifia en disant que c'était dû à un courant d'air. En réalité, il était aux anges. Cela faisait des mois qu'Henry et Jo se connaissaient, et presque autant qu'ils se tournaient autour malgré le passé difficile de chacun et leurs dénégations. Alors les voir ainsi le rendait encore plus fou qu'un jour de soldes en librairie.

\- Avant d'embarquer, j'ai une chose à te demander : comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? Un coup de main de Mike ?

\- Oui et non. Quand il a appris que tu partais, il m'a demandé de l'aide, et il a fini par te trouver en appelant tous les aéroports de la région. Puis je lui ai donné un bon tuyau sur une enquête, et il me devait une faveur. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a décidé de ne pas m'aider, et c'est Lucas qui m'a averti de ce retournement de situation. Après avoir discuté pendant longtemps avec le chirurgien, il a réussi à le convaincre de me laisser sortir pour venir te voir, à la condition qu'il m'accompagne et que je rentre juste après. J'ai accepté ces conditions, et me voilà à réciter des paroles de chansons que tu as du mal à croire, ajouta-t-il l'air triste.

\- Henry… soupira Jo. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. J'ai énormément d'affection pour toi, sois en certain. Mais j'ai peur tu comprends ?

\- Peur de quoi, je ne comprends pas ?

\- De tout. Peur de te croire quand tu parles de ton immortalité alors qu'au moment de le prouver tu te contentes de t'évanouir ; peur de me tromper sur tes possibles sentiments ; peur de m'attacher à nouveau et de te voir disparaître comme Sean. J'ai peur de t'aimer Henry, parce que ça me fait mal, lâcha-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Henry ne s'y attendait définitivement pas, et le souffle lui manqua un instant, son cœur ratant un battement. Cela le peinait de la voir si fragile, mais cela le remplissait également de bonheur de l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il lui lâcha la main, mais uniquement pour pouvoir relever son menton afin qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, puis prendre son visage en coupe dans ses larges mains chaudes et légèrement tremblantes.

\- Dis-le encore, demanda Henry.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Répète-moi ta dernière phrase, s'il te plait.

\- Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Je t'en prie, j'en ai besoin.

Jo soupira, mais ne rompit pas le contact qui s'était établi entre eux. Elle se contenta de faire glisser sa main sur son biceps gauche, appréciant intérieurement la masse musculaire de son partenaire. Elle se surprenait à nouveau à l'imaginer en sueur, rentrant d'un footing matinal ou après avoir poussé plusieurs kilos de fonte, enlevant lentement son tee-shirt afin de passer sous la douche. Reprenant ses esprits et tentant à nouveau de se dérober à son regard, elle chuchota :

\- Je crois que je t'aime Henry. Mais tu t'en doutais déjà n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Non, je ne m'en doutais pas. Abraham et Lucas me l'ont répété cent fois, mais je ne les croyais pas. J'ai toujours du mal à y croire pour être franc. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer, tu arrives encore à me dire ça… C'est tout bonnement stupéfiant !

\- J'aurais envie de te dire que tout ce que tu as fait et dit est oublié et que nous allons pouvoir reprendre nos vies sur des bases nouvelles, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. En revanche en cet instant précis j'ai envie que tu me croies quand je te dis que je tiens à toi, fit-elle, presque suppliante, une larme commençant à rouler sur sa joue. Que tu croies Lucas, que tu croies… ton fils. Que tu…

Jo ne put terminer sa phrase, Henry l'embrassait à nouveau à en perdre haleine, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'essuyer la larme naissante du bout de son pouce. Tout semblait s'être encore une fois volatilisé autour d'eux, et il espérait que ce baiser suffirait à la faire rester. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter son absence, eux qui avaient l'habitude de se voir au moins tous les deux jours quand ils ne travaillaient pas sur la même affaire. Sa supplique l'avait plus qu'attendri, mais surtout l'entendre parler d'Abraham comme son fils l'avait chamboulé. Cela lui laissait une once d'espoir, il parviendrait peut-être à la convaincre avec le temps et plus de preuves.

La jeune femme s'était surprise elle-même à parler d'Abraham ainsi, mais elle avait du mal à ne plus y croire. Cela était tout à fait déroutant et à la limite du paranormal, mais elle voulait bien faire un effort, durant un certain temps au moins. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de partir, elle tenait à s'éloigner pendant quelques jours, mais elle consentait à y croire pour un moment, le temps de vérifier son histoire. Elle ne pouvait le croire sur parole parce qu'elle était avant tout un détective qui avait besoin de preuves tangibles, mais elle croyait encore au prince charmant, alors pourquoi pas à un prince charmant immortel ? Elle avait simplement envie d'essayer, envie de vivre une nouvelle histoire d'amour. Mais cela était tellement difficile de tout recommencer, de se laisser aller à nouveau, de se mettre encore en danger. Elle ne supporterait pas de tout perdre encore une fois. Surtout si Henry perdait l'esprit. Elle pensait toujours qu'il avait probablement un souci, mais elle se déciderait plus tard, elle allait lui laisser une chance. Si elle ne changeait pas à nouveau d'avis pendant son séjour en Italie.

Une nouvelle annonce les tira à nouveau de leur rêverie, et ils surent qu'il était temps de se quitter. Avant d'embarquer, elle décida d'aller remercier le chirurgien, ainsi que Lucas, pour leur aide précieuse. Elle serra pendant de longues secondes la main du Dr Gaunt, sans prononcer un mot, se contentant de transmettre sa reconnaissance par la puissance de sa poigne de main. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lucas, et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir plus que jamais. Cela le gêna aussi un peu vis-à-vis de son patron, mais ce sentiment disparut bien vite quand Jo le remercia en chuchotant :

\- Merci Lucas, sincèrement. C'est difficile de vous expliquer à quel point, mais merci. Je saurai pour rendre la pareille.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous détective, vous le méritez. Du coup vous restez avec nous pas vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas pour l'instant, je vais d'abord prendre mes vacances et je vais y réfléchir.

\- J'espère que vous reviendrez alors, ce serait super pour tout le monde.

\- Je vous promets d'y penser. En attendant, prenez soin de vous, et de lui, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Henry et en le désignant du menton avec un sourire.

\- C'est juré, je vais le veiller comme un vieillard !

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, marmonna-t-elle, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

Elle serra la main du jeune homme, et repartit vers son partenaire :

\- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Alors au revoir Henry, fit-elle avec un sourire en lui touchant la joue, ce qui fit parcourir dans chacun d'eux un frisson qu'ils pensaient ne plus jamais ressentir au contact d'une autre personne.

\- Au revoir Jo, lui répondit l'immortel d'un ton las. Essaie de profiter de tes vacances, tu verras, c'est très beau Rome, on pourrait aussi s'y perdre pendant des heures, ajouta-t-il, légèrement nostalgique.

\- J'y penserai, si jamais je tombe sur un bel italien, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Fais comme bon te semble, je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie personnelle ! répliqua-t-il en prenant un ton faussement vexé.

Il était évident que les deux paraissaient gênés et ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter après s'être avoué à demi-mots qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils ne savaient pas non plus comment se dire au revoir, ni s'ils devaient se comporter comme avant toute cette histoire ou agir comme un couple. L'une ou l'autre solution paraissait étrange à leurs yeux, et cela les rendait nerveux. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire au moment de la séparation.

Henry prit les devants en saisissant sa petite valise d'un côté et sa main de l'autre, décidant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. Il lui caressait le pouce pendant qu'ils marchaient, sans un mot, tentant de faire passer ses sentiments à travers ce geste simple, et Jo cru qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir sa résolution. Il essayait de se racheter, elle le savait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier cette tentative de reconquête. Elle marchait d'un pas léger, presque heureuse de vivre ce moment. Elle enlaça ses doigts plus fort encore autour de ceux d'Henry, tentant de lui faire comprendre sans un mot qu'elle n'avait plus très envie de le quitter à présent.

Quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur histoire pourrait les prendre pour un couple de jeunes mariés partant en voyage de noces, sur leur petit nuage. Seules deux autres personnes dans le hall connaissaient une partie de la réalité, et le plus jeune d'entre eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser intérieurement ses doigts, priant pour que son patron décide de partir sur un coup de tête. Henry y pensait, mais il avait promis à son chirurgien de rentrer, et il ne voulait pas trahir sa promesse. Il était un homme de parole, et même si cela lui coûtait de laisser partir celle dont il ne pouvait désormais plus se passer, il allait s'y tenir. Il espérait simplement que les deux semaines qui allaient séparer leurs retrouvailles passeraient rapidement, même si Jo avait raison et que cette séparation leur permettrait de se mieux se retrouver ensuite, pour leur propre bien.

Il avait malgré tout du mal à lâcher la main de la jeune femme maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés au moment de se séparer. Il reposa la valise et saisit son autre main, portant alors les deux à ses lèvres pour les embrasser, fermant les yeux pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire.

\- Je dois y aller maintenant Henry, murmura Jo en retirant ses mains pour les poser sur les joues de son partenaire, caressant sa petite barbe naissante.

\- Je sais…

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là je t'en prie.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Celle du chat potté ?

\- Du chat quoi ?

\- Le chat potté. Regarde le film Shrek quand tu rentreras, tu comprendras mieux, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Puis elle l'embrassa à nouveau, profitant de leurs derniers instants ensemble, et partit rejoindre la file qui attendait pour monter dans l'avion. Elle se retourna pour faire un dernier geste de la main, suivit la file, et finit par s'installer dans son siège, demandant à l'hôtesse qu'on ne vienne pas la déranger pendant le voyage. Juste avant que l'avion ne décolle, elle voulut envoyer un dernier message, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus de téléphone portable, ce qui lui fit marmonner : « Quel idiot tu fais Henry Morgan ! ».

* * *

Et voilà! Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ? :D


End file.
